Acceptance
by Calypphire
Summary: Remus meets a female werewolf who is still trying to cope with life as a shewolf. Will Remus be able to help her to accept? Please read and review. Complete
1. She Wolf

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Chapter One

She-Wolf

Stars scattered across the inky black, cloudless sky. The full moon beamed down upon the Earth with its eerie glow. A howl could be heard, if anyone was to walk into the forest. Moving through the trees, the beast trudged on. Deep within, the man hoped to Merlin no human was out tonight, he knew the beast would attack without delay or thought. The man was regretting that he didn't take his potion like he was supposed to.

Just then, the beast took over, it sensed something. Raising his nose to the air, he could almost smell it. He let out a haunting howl, only to have it returned by a howl in the distance amongst the forest trees. The beast didn't waste time; he followed the direction of the howl. He howled once more, again it was echoed to him.

He came to a small clearing, he stopped and saw. Standing almost in the centre was the one who returned his howls. She sensed his presence and turned to look at him. The male dared himself to move closer, the female backed away slightly, however stayed, allowing the male to approach. He circled her, studying her, making calculations. She was young, fertile and perfect.

The female felt him moving to behind her, placing his paws upon her waist and moving himself closer. The female didn't reject and the male claimed her. He let out a howl, warding off anyone who dared to come near. The moon continued to illuminate upon the Earth from its position in the sky.



The sun rose, beams from the rays shone through the trees, lying upon the ground, in the middle of a small clearing, were two bodies, fast asleep. One was a male, with light brown hair that was greying slightly, in spite his young appearance, a small moustache and scars upon his body. The other was a young female, with honey coloured hair.

The male had his arms around the female's waist, holding her close to him. However, not all things stay asleep. The male opened his blue eyes; he blinked a few times before realising that his arms were holding something. He then saw the back and shoulder and head of …

'Oh no,' he thought to himself, 'Remus you didn't?'

But he knew full well that he had.

"Mmm," Remus heard the stirrings of the young female and felt her move within his arms.

Remus loosened his arms and thus making the female aware of his presence. The female opened her eyes and lifted her head a little from the ground, trying to see where she was from her position. She could feel her back against something warm and soft, and she looked down to see a pair of hands starting to pull away from her midriff and the warmth moving away a little.

She frowned at this for a moment, then it struck, she knew what had happened and to confirm she quickly sat up and turned to see him, lying beside her, looking back at her. Remus was stunned to see just how young she appeared. She couldn't be any older than sixteen. He could also see just how embarrassed she was feeling right now; being that she had just allowed herself to be claimed by this man and not to mention that the fact that they were both fully naked.

Remus watched as the girl made a feeble attempt to conceal herself, by drawing her knees to her chest and locking them together with her arms. She looked away from him. Remus finally sat up and examined this girl with his eyes, before he made an attempt to speak to her.

"How long have you been a werewolf?" he asked her carefully.

The girl didn't answer, instead she remained silent.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Remus asked.

Again she didn't reply. Remus was wishing he had his wand right now, but he didn't, it was back at home, otherwise he'd be able to clothe them.

"Perhaps we should get out of these woods," he then suggested, "Get you into some clothes and I can walk you home."

Remus made the move to stand, until;

"I have no home."

Remus stopped and looked at this girl. She was now looking at him with her hazel eyes; they were full of sadness and grief. Remus didn't need much thinking to say this next lot of words.

"Come on. I'll take you to my place," he offered kindly, "I know I have some clothes you could wear."

Remus shifted to his knees and gave an offering hand. The girl looked at the hand for a moment, then into his face. Slowly, she accepted the offer, placing her hand into his. Together they stood up, parting their hands as when they were upon their feet.

Remus walked beside the girl. Both were silent as they moved towards the exit of the forest. He couldn't help but look at her for a bit, studying her quietly. She was shorter than him, reaching to his shoulders. She had a slim, dainty body, decent sized breasts and … he looked away from her. He wanted to put an end to the silence, but he could see that the girl was not in the mood for talking.

They soon emerged from the forest and not far stood a two story house. It was the only house in the area; it didn't take a genius to figure out why. The girl looked at the house, it was slightly worn down and some of the shutters were missing from their rudders.

Remus let the girl toward it and it wasn't long before they were walking in through the back door and into the kitchen. Remus saw his wand on the kitchen bench and went to retrieve it. Once he had his wand he used it to quickly clothe the two of them, Remus in his usual shabby looking robes, while the girl was in long pants and t-shirt, it wasn't much, but at least it covered her.

"Thank you," she said in a quiet voice.

"Now that we are in clothes, perhaps it would be easier for you to speak," said Remus, he wanted to know who this girl was. He cursed his beast for doing what he did to her, but he praised him for finding her.

The girl didn't say anything. Remus sighed, peering at the girl, standing before him. Her gaze was low and her arms were crossed in front of her chest rather loosely. She appeared scared somehow. Remus pitied her, though he didn't know what it was that was probably scaring her. Was it because of what happened last night? Or something else? Or both?

"Why don't you sit down," Remus offered, gesturing to the table and chairs.

The girl gave a quick nod, not meeting his gaze. She sat down on one of the chairs, the soft cushion was fraying a little and there were small chips in the wood, but it was still safe to sit on. Remus exhaled a silent sigh, wondering how he was going to get the girl to speak.

"Would you like something to eat?" he offered.

The girl didn't answer.

"Can't you tell me your name?" he questioned, "Or why you haven't got a home? Don't you have a family to go to?"

Again, there was no reply. Remus turned and went to where the kettle was and started the process of making tea. The only sound was the water going into the kettle and seconds later Remus putting it on to the stove. Remus looked and studied this girl even further. She had a sort of porcelain face, looking very, very young, her honey coloured hair was all limp, lifeless and had sticks and leaves through it. Though she appeared quite clean, in spite the fact that there was the faint smell of dirt coming from her.

'What happened to her?' Remus wondered.

The girl didn't seem to move. Not even when the kettle squealed and Remus had two cups poured, adding milk and sugar into both of them. She still made no signs of shifting her gaze up when Remus walked over and placed the two cups on to the table and that he sat opposite to her. She did, however, move her head a little, whether or not it was to acknowledge him, Remus didn't know.

"Please," he said in a kind voice, full of patience and wanting the girl to see that he was not going to hurt her, "Can't you tell me your name? Or how long you have been a werewolf for?"

Once again no answer came. She was as silent as a mouse.

"Why don't I introduce myself, try and break the ice a little?" Remus kindly suggested, giving a small smile. "My name is Remus Lupin."

The girl stayed still. Remus sighed again.

"You do know that I am not going to hurt you," he said.

"Can't guarantee that, can you?" the girl murmured, Remus didn't quite get that.

"I'm sorry?" Remus asked.

"You can't guarantee that you won't hurt me," said the girl a little clearer.

Remus couldn't find a why to reply to this.

"Why don't you tell me your name?" he asked.

The girl looked at him for a moment, before lowering her gaze again. Remus sighed again.

"Do you even have a name?"

The girl shot him a look, telling him that he asked a stupid question.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to call out random names until you finally tell me?" Remus remained kind within his tone.

In response to this, the girl pushed back the chair she was in and stood up. She hurried out through the back door. Remus stood up and followed, he didn't have to go too far, for the girl had stopped just meters away from the house and seemed to be standing frozen.

Cautiously, Remus edged his way over to her. As he got closer, he could see her shoulders trembling. Carefully he placed his hands upon her upper arms. The girl started at this, she turned and saw him standing there.

"Please," Remus gently said, "Let me help you."

He could see the tears staining her cheeks, her bottom lip was trembling. He didn't know what else to except to drape his arm around her.

"Come on," he comforted, "Let's go inside."

The girl did not object to this.



Unfortunately that night brought another full moon. The girl, of whom Remus still didn't know her name, left the house first, seeming to be hoping to avoid Remus. But Remus just knew that the attempt was going to be feeble, as his beast would track her down, due to the fact that he was able to pick up her scent and follow it until he reaches her.

Remus stood outside the forest, already unclothed; being any item of clothing would be ruined if he was to wear them during his transformation. Within a matter of seconds, after the moonbeams had shone down upon him, Remus felt his body changing; the beast took over and ran into the forest.

At once he picked the trail and howled. A split second later, it was returned. The beast followed it and continued, until he found her. The female was standing amongst the trees. She was on all fours, seeming to appear submissive to him, the male edged his way over to her, until he was behind her and making her his once more. The beast was rough and began to rub his scent upon her, making it absolute that he, and only he, could have her. The she-wolf showed not a sign of resistance.

Come morning, however, the girl woke up, knowing that once again, for the second time, she had allowed Remus to ravage her. Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she sat up.

"What's wrong with me?" she sobbed.

"Nothing is wrong with you," Remus carefully worded.

"But I don't know you and I'm allowing you to have me," she quietly said, "and it's scaring me.

Remus watched her as she huddled, with her knees to her chest and her arms locked around them, tears rolling down her cheeks. He carefully moved closer and gently placed his arms around her. She didn't push him away.

"I'm sorry," Remus softly said, "I don't mean to scare or hurt anyone."

The girl had buried her face into his left upper arm, he could hear her sobs.

"Come on, let's get out of the forest," he gently suggested.

She didn't object, she allowed Remus to help her to her feet.



Once back at the house, Remus showed the girl to a room that was upstairs.

"It's not much, but it is something that will give you some sanctuary," said Remus.

"Thank you," the girl said in a slightly choked voice.

The room contained a simple bed, bedside table and wardrobe. The curtains that bordered the window were tattered and worn for wear.

"At least last night was the last full moon for the month," said Remus, trying to sound positive.

The girl nodded, Remus sighed at this.

"You're not the talkative type are you?"

"Is that a crime?" the girl asked timidly.

"No, it's just very concerning" said Remus, with a tone to match his worry. "I still don't know your name or even what happened to you."

"Maybe it's because I don't want to accept what I am, or even what happened to me," the girl said.

Remus leaned against the doorframe and peered at her. Her eyes were low once more.

"I can see that you're not willing to trust me right now, especially over what has happened over the past couple of nights, which I am regretting," he spoke.

"Why? Because you're a werewolf and you were doing whatever werewolves do?"

"I am regretting that I had forgotten my dose of Wolfsbane Potion, if I had of taken it, I may have been able to stop myself from … from making you my mate," Remus answered, he was truly sorry for it, she could hear it in his tone.

"Could have been worse," she said, in a quiet, but clear voice, as she looked up at him with her hazel eyes. "You could have been some disgusting slob who didn't know the first thing of keeping his hands to himself."

Remus gave a ghost of a smile at this.

"Trust me," he said, "There are worse male here in the country, and at least I know I am not one of them."

The girl gave a very faint and weak smile. Remus saw that this was a step in the right direction and that he was making some sort of progress.


	2. Talking Wolf

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Chapter Two

Talking Wolf

It was the third day of the pair meeting and the girl had, pretty much, been avoiding Remus, staying in her room, only emerging to go to the bathroom. Remus had taken it on to himself to ensure that this girl had clothing to wear and sheeting for her bed. He noticed last night that the girl had pretty much taken advantage of the bathroom, spending a good hour and a half in there. It did make Remus wonder just how long she had been out of home.

Come before twelve o'clock, Remus knocked on the bedroom door, it was opening, allowing him to see that she was sitting on the bed, back against the wall, legs crossed and staring ahead.

"I was wondering if you would like to come down and have some lunch?" he offered.

She didn't answer.

"It's just that you missed breakfast and I'd be more comfortable knowing that you weren't starving yourself," he said.

"I'm not hungry," she replied.

"Please come down," Remus tried.

"I'm not hungry!" the girl snapped. "Why are you even bothering?"

"Because I care," Remus replied patiently.

"Why?"

"Because you're my mate and I don't intend to have you starve in my home!" Remus returned. He stopped, realising on what he had said.

The girl stared at him. "I find it difficult to figure out if I can trust people or not," she said, she was clear, yet soft in her tone. "Ever since I became a werewolf, I had lost everything. I lost my home, my family, my friends, everything. It wasn't the greatest start to have in a country you don't know."

"You're not from England?" said Remus, slowly stepping into the room.

The girl shook her head. "I'm from Australia."

"How did you wind up in the United Kingdom?" Remus asked, sitting beside her, resting his back against the wall.

"My dad got a transfer with his job and I was all set to go to Hogwarts last September. It was late May last year and I was on my way home after a day of exploring a stream that was near where I lived. It was still light enough to see, though the full moon was already showing.

"Just short of reaching my home, I heard something coming up from behind and the next thing I knew I was in St Mungo's Hospital fighting for my life. But while I had managed to 'recover', I wished that I had died. Because the day my parents were to learn that I was to be a werewolf they … they disowned me. I was dead to them. I was taken home and they completely ignored me. So I packed some clothes and my wand and I … I ran away.

"I've been away from my parents for a full year, though I have been trying over and over to see if they would accept me by going to their doorstep. Every time they would see me and they would close the door, pretending that I wasn't even there, or I was someone else. My brother was the only one who had stuck by me. But he disappeared; I don't know where he is or what has happened to him.

"For all this time I had been making shelter in a cave not far from here. I haven't been back there for …" she stopped, swallowed, "for the past week during the full moon. I didn't even realise that there was another werewolf in the area."

"I didn't even realise another had even moved in," said Remus, "I didn't even know that my forest even had a cave."

"Your forest?" the girl questioned.

Remus gave a small smile. "Most werewolves, especially males, have territories. The forest outside has been mine since my parents and I had to move out here."

"You're not seriously telling me that, like actual wolves, you mark your territory?" the girl made a face.

Remus chose not an answer that. Instead he said;

"So, since you seem to be a little more talkative, why not telling me your name?"

The girl pressed her lips together for moment.

"Please?" Remus asked, kindly.

"Alexia," said the girl.

"Alexia?" Remus echoed.

Alexia nodded a little. Remus smiled.

"That's a really nice name," he said.

Alexia gave a small smile.

"Perhaps you could show me where the cave is?" Remus suggested, "Begin that I believe your wand is still there."

"I'm surprised that you never knew about it," she said.

"Perhaps it was well hidden and I never saw it," Remus replied.

"Perhaps," said Alexia, "Or you just don't know the forest as well as you thought."



Alexia strolled within the forest. She managed to slip away from the house and make were way into the forest. She was deep within thought, thinking over the fact that she had been claimed and was now mates with Remus Lupin. She remembered those nights; she remembered almost every night she had been in the form of the werewolf. But the last couple, she could remember his hands holding her waist and pushing his way into her.

She had lost her virginity to him and she knew that if a she-wolf loses her virginity to another werewolf, she is his mate for life. She couldn't help but be somewhat glad that she was claimed by someone who respected her and had shown great patience and kindness to the way she had acted. But then, she couldn't really be blamed for that, it was quite overwhelming to wake up in the middle of a forest clearing and finding out that she had become involuntary mates with another werewolf.

To be brutally honest with herself, meeting Remus seemed to be the best thing that ever happened to her. Maybe it was because she wasn't as alone as the thought she was.

The snap of a twig not far from her brought her out of her musings and caused her to turn on her heel to see what made that sound.

"You've been following me?" Alexia said to Remus, who had emerged from the trees just a few metres away.

"I wanted to make sure you stayed safe," said Remus.

"I've been in living in this forest for nearly over a year," said Alexia.

"And up until a couple of nights ago you thought you were the only werewolf taking up residence here," Remus pointed out.

Alexia couldn't find a response to this, knowing that he was correct.

"I just wanted to go back to the cave," she said, quietly. "Get my wand back."

Remus was now standing right in front of her after moving closer.

"Do you wish for me to go with you?" he asked her.

"I'm a big girl, Remus, I can take care of myself," Alexia replied.

"I'm sure you can," said Remus, "I just thought you might like the company."

Alexia didn't turn him away. Silence came between them; the only sounds heard were their feet crushing the leaves upon the forest floor and the sound of birds and other creatures that called the place home.

"Do … do any other werewolves come through here?" Alexia then asked.

"There have been the occasional 'visitors'," Remus replied, "You're one of only two females who have come through this forest. The rest have been males, and most of them enter at their own risk, especially if they were challenge ownership of this forest. Many have tried and all have failed to do so."

"I'm one of only two females? Aren't there many she-wolves?" Alexia asked.

"There are more male werewolves than there are females. Why that is, I don't know," said Remus, "Though some males will attack young girls to try and bring in the numbers of she-wolves."

"Do you know who the other female was who came through here?" Alexia asked.

Remus was silent for a moment. "We met," he said.

Alexia could see that this went a little deeper, so she steered away from it.

"I'm still rather unsure about certain things," she said.

"Like?"

"There is only so much said in books, but I don't know anything about …" Alexia paused, her cheeks went pink.

Remus seemed to have caught on what she was trying to say.

"About werewolf mates?" he supplied.

Alexiana didn't look at him.

"Alex … do you mind if I call you Alex?" Remus saw her shaking her head no, "As you probably already know, once claimed we're mates for life. Especially if you were a virgin."

"I figured that bit out," said Alex, quietly.

Remus didn't need to think too much of what she meant by that.

"What do you wish to know?" he asked.

"How about if it's legal for someone my age to even be with you?" Alex asked.

"How old are you?" Remus asked.

"I'll be fifteen on the twenty-fifth of August," said Alex.

Remus closed his eyes for a second, hoping he had heard wrong. Alex saw this.

"We're …"

"We're legal," said Remus, "Fourteen is the legal age for she-wolves to be eligible for claimant."

"You were hoping that I was more older?" said Alex.

"Unfortunately my beast thought otherwise," said Remus.

"The Mr Hyde in you took over," said Alex.

Remus frowned a little. "Who is Mr Hyde?"

"You've never heard of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde?" Alex asked.

Remus shook his head. Alex explained in brief of what Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde was about.

"Sounds almost like a werewolf when you think about it," she finished.

"Depended on the werewolf," said Remus.

Alex spotted where she needed to go, it was a cave opening hiding behind an array of bushes, it was easy to miss of one wasn't looking. She left Remus's side; Remus followed her as she went around the bushes and disappeared into the cave.

Remus walked into a sort of passage way, Alex was all ready ahead of him. She stopped when she reached the centre, where her belongings were. In the middle was where she would light a fire and to the far end was where she probably slept, as blanketing was scrunched in a pile. Remus studied the area, seeing the little hand made tables of rocks and tree bark and a backpack was nearby. Alex had gone over to it and from it, slipped her wand out of it.

"This was where you've been staying?" said Remus, he seemed impressed, yet he pitied her all the same.

"It sucked during the winter," said Alex, "But it was something."

Remus saw a second cave opening.

"What's through there?" he asked.

Alex looked over to it. "Why not see for yourself?"

Taking up the offer and wanting to satisfy his curiosity, Remus went over to it and walked along the passage to find another lot of bushes in front of the entry. But when he passed these his eyes were met with an open lake. Remus knew of this lake, as he generally came here during the spring and summer when the weather was too hot. It amazed him that he never even knew of this cave, after all his years of coming here.

The lake itself was beautiful, it was crystal clear, how it stays that way, Remus didn't know. Surrounding the lake were varies trees and rocks and open banks. Then something struck Remus's mind, if Alex has been here for a year, surely it was possible that she's seen him, even though at the time she didn't realise he was another werewolf and she was rather, and quite understandably, afraid.

He then felt her presence and turned to see her standing on his left just a couple of centimetres behind him.

"I have seen you around here," she said; as if to know what he was thinking.

"How come you never shown yourself?" he asked her.

Alexia shook her head at this. Remus all ready knew the answer and it was confirmed by the shake of her head.

"I stayed hidden while you were around," she said.

Remus just wondered how often she saw him. Considering that during the warmer weather Remus doesn't really wear swimmers, being that he kind of thought that he was by himself.

"You know that you don't have to come back here for sleeping anymore," he then said.

Alexia shook her head at this. "I believe I've taken up too much of your hospitality already."

"Not in the slightest," said Remus, his brow crinkled a little.

"I've grown accustom to being out here, though," said Alexia.

Remus could see just how much she liked being out here. He couldn't really blame her, it was quite stunning.

"Alexia, I am not going to force you to move from your cave," he told her, he was honest and kind, "But I would like you to know just how welcome you are in my home. You are, after all, my responsibility now."

"What am I to you? Your daughter?"

"No," said Remus, shaking his head a little, "You're my mate and I just want to make sure that you are well taken care of."

Alex felt a little flattered by this, even if they had only just met.

"I guess it'll be all right to," she quietly said.

Remus seemed well at ease now, knowing that Alex was going to have a roof over her head whilst in his care. He won't stop her from coming to the lake, however, be didn't want to control Alex, but rather, look out for her.


	3. Chattering Wolf

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Sailor Hecate, Alpha 2 Omega, Fizzing-Whizbee-nz and Lilith Kayden for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter Three

Chattering Wolf

When they were close enough to the house, they noticed that a large, black dog was sitting on the back porch, apparently waiting.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Remus said, frowning a little at the dog, though it had transfigured into a man, wearing a set of ruined clothing and had munted hair and beard with a gaunt sort of look upon his face.

"Hello Remus," he said, smiling, "Who's your friend?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was sent here by Dumbledore," said Sirius stepping off the back porch and standing in front of Remus and Alex, "Very important that you know this. You-Know-Who is back."

Alex gave a confused look. "Who?"

"He's back?" said Remus, with surprise, "Are you sure?"

"Harry saw the whole thing with his own eyes," said Sirius. "A student got killed."

"Who are you talking about?" Alex spoke up.

"Who's your friend?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked at Alex for a second. "This is Alexia," he said, "Alexia this is Sirius."

"As in Sirius Black?" Alex asked.

Sirius and Remus hesitated to answer, which gave Alex her answer.

"Before you go accusing me of anything -" Sirius went to say.

"I'm not accusing you of anything," said Alex, defensively, "Even though your name is known to Australia, along with a few other names that have come from over here."

"Then you would have heard of Harry Potter and …" Sirius stopped.

"Voldemort? Yes I have," said Alex, she noticed Remus and Sirius both shudder at the name. Then something clicked. "Is that who you were talking about?"

"It was," said Sirius.

"Shall we continue this conversation inside?" Remus suggested.

Sirius nodded at this. They all went inside.

"What else has happened?" Remus asked Sirius, as he flicked his wand over towards the kettle so is to start the process of making tea or coffee.

"Well, I believe that Harry and all are on their way back to London now," said Sirius, sitting down on one of the chairs, "Harry will be going back to Surrey with his Aunt and Uncle for a while. Dumbledore will be coming by in a couple of day's time."

"Good, I need to talk to him," said Remus.

"Why is that?" Sirius asked, with wonder upon his face.

"So I can get Alex re-admitted into school," said Remus, giving Alex a glance, who was sitting opposite to Sirius.

"How old are you?" Sirius asked Alex.

"Fourteen going on fifteen," said Alex, she could have sworn she saw Remus wince from the corner of her eye.

"How come you're not in school now?" Sirius asked.

"Um …" Alex didn't quite know how to answer that, "I'm a werewolf."

"Remus is a werewolf and he went to Hogwarts," said Sirius, as Remus finally sat down next to Alex.

"I didn't quite know that when I moved to this country," said Alex, "I wasn't a werewolf either when I arrived."

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

Alex told what Sirius what she told Remus.

"How come you didn't contact the Headmaster?" Sirius asked, "He would have understood the circumstances."

"Again, I didn't know that," said Alex.

"So how and when did you two meet?" Sirius asked.

Neither of the pair knew how to answer. Sirius kind of realised when neither one answered him.

"Oh!" was all he could say in response. Deciding to change the subject. "So, you're from Australia, what school did you go to?"

"Endeavours Academy of Magic," Alex replied.

"Was it a good school?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," said Alex, "Not only did we learn magic, but we got to do muggle things too."

"Really?" said Sirius, keen to know, "Such as?"

"Computing skills," said Alex, "The best thing about having a computer or laptop in the magic world as that we don't use electricity. We just use a couple of spells and away we go."

"Right," said Sirius.

"I take it that your belongings are still at your parents' house?" Remus asked.

Alex nodded. "The only electronic thing I grabbed was my MP3 player."

"What's an MP3 player?"

"Little thing where you can listen music on it," said Alex, "Great way to block people out when you're studying or you just want to listen to music or you're stuck in a boring class with a sucky teacher."

"Which classes would be the boring ones?" Sirius asked.

"Whenever the English teacher wanted to teach Shakespeare," said Alex, "Ten-year-olds should not be tortured with bloody Shakespeare. Though MP3s weren't invented back then."

"Ten? When do you start Wizarding School?" Sirius asked.

"We start school when we are six," said Alex, "It was a combination of day school and boarding school. For the first three years we learn reading, writing, mathematics and all of that, we don't do wand magic until we reach our fourth year, even then there was very little, mostly we were learning the correct pronunciation."

"What year would you be in now if you were still in Australia?" Sirius asked.

"I'll be in the middle of my tenth year," said Alex.

"What were your strong subjects?" Sirius asked.

Remus just sat back and listened, he seemed to be deliberately letting Sirius ask these questions.

"Potions, Dark Arts, Transfigurations and History," said Alex.

"So if you were to transfigure my cup into a hamster, would you?" Sirius asked.

"Probably," said Alex, shrugging.

"So what sort of wand do you have?" Sirius asked.

"Nine and a half inch, Eucalyptus with phoenix feather, soaked in dragon blood," said Alex.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, thinking not bad. Well it was rest assured; Remus wasn't going to expect any flame throwing anytime soon.



For the past couple of days nothing much was really done. Then Albus Dumbledore arrived.

"I assume Sirius has informed you of what has happened?" he said to Remus, as the men all stepped into the lounge room.

"He has," said Remus.

Alex was sitting on an armchair, with her legs up to her left and was reading a book she found in Remus's library, that she has resting on the right arm, her right hand was holding it so it wouldn't go slipping on to the floor. She had the earphones in that was connected to her MP3 player, which she had retrieved from the cave with her other things. She planned on going back to have it fixed up.

Dumbledore noticed her, but she didn't even notice, she was so indulged with the book she was reading and the music she was listening to, everything else seemed to be nonexistent.

"Alexia," said Remus.

This brought her to attention; she looked up and saw the extra company.

"Oh," she said, taking out the earphones, "Did you want me to leave?"

"On the contrary, no, I believe that you ought to stay, Miss Wolf," said Dumbledore.

Alexia stared at him. "How did you know my name?"

"You were to enter Hogwarts come the first of September last year," Dumbledore kindly said. "Only you disappeared."

"Yes, well, it's kind of difficult to live under the same roof with a people whom I thought were my parents after they disowned me," said Alexia.

"What exactly were the reasons?" Dumbledore asked, sitting down upon the couch next to the couch Alex was sitting in.

For the third time Alex explained. "I didn't know who to turn to or where to go, so I just … I just decided to 'disappear' and try and survive on my own."

"It is, perhaps, luck that you did meet Remus when you did," Dumbledore gently said, "As you have probably heard, Lord Voldemort had come back and you are a now a lot safer than what you were before."

Alex gave Remus a quick glimpse, she could see he was still regretting on how they met, but glad that he was able to provide her with a safe haven in the same way. To Alex, she was just grateful that she wasn't alone anymore.

"I believe that you, Remus, were going to talk to me about getting young Alexia re-admitted into school," said Dumbledore, turning to Remus, just seeming to know.

"Yes," said Remus.

Dumbledore turned back to Alex. "You have skipped a year, but from your old school results from Endeavours I am pretty confident that you will be able to cope with the fifth year."

Alex nodded, "Great."

"Good," said Dumbledore.

"So what is to happen now?" Sirius asked.

"We need to find a suitable place for the Order's meetings," said Dumbledore, "It has to be unnoticed by the Ministry of Magic."

"I have a place in mind," Sirius spoke up, though he seemed to have regretted even thinking about it.

"Please, any suggestions would be nice," said Dumbledore, looking at him.

"Why don't we use my old home, twelve Grimmauld Place," Sirius suggested.

A twinkle in the elder wizard's eye was seen. "Perfect," he said, "We can have a look at this place shortly. Remus, I need you to do something for me, being that you are a werewolf, I need you to carry out some undercover work if you could."

Remus looked rather uncomfortable with the idea.

"I'll see what I can do," he said.

"Good," said Dumbledore, kindly. "Now, Sirius, perhaps we ought to have a look at the location of which you have selected."

Sirius nodded. "I have to warn you, it hasn't been lived in for up to ten years, even if I had started the process of getting it back to being liveable."

"I'm sure it could be all right to have a look at," said Dumbledore, "and I am also quite sure that Remus and Alexia will lend a hand."

"When do you want us to join?" Remus asked.

"Perhaps now, if you are not too busy doing anything?" Dumbledore asked.

No arguments had arisen.



"Archoo!"

"Bless you," said Remus.

"Thank you," said Alex.

"Yeah, the dust does tend to get on the nose a little bit," Sirius apologetically said. His eyes were lined with dislike; he really did not want to be here. "I had managed to clean the basement kitchen, whether it is still any good since I've been away, I don't know."

Alex noticed a set of moth-eaten curtains.

"What's behind there?" she asked.

"You don't want to know," Sirius answered, quite bitterly, giving the curtains the expression of disgust and hate.

When they reached the basement kitchen and dining area, Dumbledore decided that it was perfect.

"With a few more protection spells and me as the secret keeper, this place will be ideal for our meetings," he said.

"I guess this means it's settled," said Sirius, still unhappy about thinking of the idea.

"I'll come by in about three days, if I can, I'll give you the day of the first meeting," said Dumbledore, "Until then, I have a few more people to see."

It wasn't long before Sirius, Remus and Alexia were stuck into cleaning the place up. Spending up to a good four hours, not including breaks, fixing at least some of the house up so that it was liveable. Sirius and Remus fixed at least two of the bathrooms, while Alexia simply cleaned them.

Come evening, the three were exhausted and all retreated back to the farmhouse; Remus had placed his arms around Alexia and told her to concentrate. It was the first time Alexia had disapparated.

"I'm starving! What are we cooking up?" said Sirius.

"I believe sandwiches would be a better idea," said Remus, "I don't think any of us are up to cooking."

Alex shook her head to agree with him.

"Sandwiches it is," said Sirius, seeming to find that it was a better option at the moment.



Remus lied on his back, staring up at the ceiling; his mind was a million miles away. That was until he heard footsteps creaking across the floor and towards the stairs. Wondering who was up, he pushed back the covers and got out of bed to find out.

He reached the door and opened it to see Alexia, as quietly as she could, walking down the stairs. His brow crinkled a little, so he followed her, making sure she didn't hear him. Alex opened the back door and walked out, closing the door behind her. Concerned for her safety, Remus followed her, keeping a good distance from her so she wouldn't see him as he watched her moving, quite swiftly into the forest.

Alex knew exactly where she was going and kept going, until she reached the lake, where she stopped. She looked from left to right, making sure that no-one was around, before she started to unbutton her shirt. She wasn't counting on Remus to show up, for he had caught up and stopped dead to see her slipping her shirt off and placing it on to the rock next to her.

Alex, still unaware of Remus's presence, took off her denim shorts and underwear. She didn't have shoes; her feet had grown tough to the forest floor to bother about them. She then undid her hair and allowed it to fall down to her waist, looking like a straight waterfall. But the sudden sound of leaves being crushed from behind her, causing her to gasp and turn, crossing her arms over her chest as she did.

She was like a deer caught in headlights, until she saw Remus. Understandably, she was quite peeved.

"What the hell are you following me for?" she demanded.

She grabbed her clothes and tried to cover herself more. She didn't care if he had seen her stark naked before, she was more cheesed that he followed her.

"I heard you leaving, I was concerned," Remus tried to explain.

"Well you needn't to be! I am fine!" Alex snapped. "All I wanted to do was slip out, cool off and slip back in and no-one following me! But no, you couldn't do that! You just had to find out what I was doing! You're not my father Remus!"

"I wasn't trying to be your father," Remus defended, slowly and cautiously moving closer to Alex. "I wanted to make sure that you were all right."

"I'm fine!" Alex hotly replied. "Why are you suddenly taking an interest in what I do?"

"Because I am worried that something will happen to you," said Remus, he was now right in front of her.

"Why?" Alex lowered her gaze from his; her arms were holding her clothes a little tighter, trying not to allow her grip to loosen.

"Alexia, look at me," Remus gently said, placing his hand under her chin to get her to tilt her head up and have her hazel eyes looking into his blue. "I wasn't planning on making you upset. I am sorry that I did follow you, but I can't loose another mate …" He suddenly stopped.

"Another mate?" Alex repeated, quietly.

Remus sighed, briefly looking down (not at her body) for a second, before looking back into her eyes.

"I had a mate before," he said, taking his hand away from her chin, "Thirteen years ago."

"Was … was she the other female who …?" Alex asked.

"She was," said Remus, sadness was in his voice, "We met the same way we had."

"What happened?" Alex was sort of seeing the reason why Remus had followed her.

Remus seemed to be really considering his answer:

"She was murdered," he said. "I wasn't expecting to find myself being mates again. But now that I've apparently chosen you, I can't allow it to happen again. You're far too precious to me now, even if it has only been almost a week, I don't want to have you out of my life or rather I don't want you not living."

Alex felt a slight shiver down her spine and she knew it wasn't because she was naked either. She somehow felt rather guilty for blowing up at him for following her. Here he was actually showing her the care she had missed so much and she was …

As if to know what she was feeling, Remus placed his hands on her upper arms.

"It's not your fault," he said, "I know how it feels to be hurt. I am sorry for making you angry."

"I wasn't angry," Alex admitted, "Just pissed off, I thought you were trying to take over and tell me what to do."

Remus shook his head a little. Alex then realised that her arms had slackened and her clothing had dropped. She blushed at this.


	4. Woken Wolf

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to KRP, Sailor Hecate, Lilith Kayden, Alpha 2 Omega and Fizzing-Whizbee-nz for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter Four

Woken Wolf

"Do you wish to stay out here? Or have you changed your mind?" Remus asked.

"Um …" Alexia hesitated to answer, lowering her eyes, clearing her throat a little.

Remus could see that now that he had come into the picture she wasn't quite at all sure if she ought to carry out her plans on having a late night skinny-dip. There was also something deep inside him that wanted to join her if she chose to step into the lake.

"I … I don't feel like … um …" Alexia tried to speak. Her cheeks were warm; thank goodness it was a little too dark for Remus to see the pink tinging. But he knew.

"Perhaps I better let you get dressed," he said.

Once Alex was dressed, she and Remus walked back towards the exit of the forest. There was silence between them. That was until Alex spoke:

"So, how long have you known Sirius for?" it was a random question, but it did take their minds off of what happened back where they were.

"We've known each other since our first year at Hogwarts," said Remus. "Whether Sirius had forgiven me for thinking him the one thing I should have known for him not to be …" he trailed off, realising what he was saying.

Alex could understand not wanted to let a lot of information fly.

"What about you? When you were with your family?" Remus asked.

"All was great, I had parents who cared about me and loved me," said Alex, "They said that they would always love me no matter what happened to me."

She shook her head at this; she couldn't imagine why she remembered ever recalling that. Maybe, perhaps, she thought it to be true, that she was her parents' daughter and that they really did love her. But she knew, to her all their words of love were nothing but lies. At least she had her older brother, Daniel. He stuck by her, up until the day he disappeared. She wished she knew what had happened.

"I just wish I had parents who actually meant what they said," she said.

"If my parents were still around, you'd be given the royal treatment," said Remus, "They were always, my mother especially, talking about me finding someone to settle down with and have children with."

Alex gave a soft giggle. "My parents did the same thing to Danny and me," she said, sadly, "Not that they will show any interest in what I do anymore."

Remus gently placed his hand into her hand. "At least you know that you have someone who does take interest and does care for you."

The guilt rose up in Alex. "I'm sorry … for blowing up at you," she said.

Remus shook his head at this, keeping a gentle hold on her hand. "Don't be," he said, "Not a lot of people like being followed, I understand your reaction."

Alex slipped her hand out of his and crossed her arms loosely in front of her and continued to walk beside him.

When they reached the house they quietly walked inside and up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Remus," Alex quietly said, when she reached the door to her room.

"Goodnight," Remus replied, with a smile.



The next morning everyone was up bright and early. Once breakfast was over it was back to Twelve Grimmauld Place to do some more tidying. It was then when Remus and Alexia met the resident house-elf Kreacher, who was pretty much giving evil eyes and muttering things like 'disgusting half-breeds' under his breath.

"Who're you calling disgusting?" Alexia snipped, taking deep offence to this, "You're the one who's disgusting!"

"Alex," Remus said in a reasonable tone, "It's best to get used to having such insults being said about you. A lot of people have very high and discriminative opinions on werewolves."

"Which is wrong!" Alex said, as Kreacher wandered away. "Vampires seem to have more rights than we do."

"And you know this how?" Remus asked, a little curious.

"About two weeks after I had recovered and was sent home from St Mungo's, I read up on the possibilities of getting a job now that I was, or am, a werewolf. Here in the United Kingdom and in various other countries; including Japan, some states in Australia, Greece and even areas in the United States, it seems that werewolves just can't have the rights to hold a decent job, while Vampires, even though they're bloodsuckers, have … it's just not fair!"

"I know," Remus sighed, "Unfortunately there is nothing we can do about it. Some even tougher restrictions had been passed through over the past year, I haven't been able to get anything after my one year employment at Hogwarts School, which unfortunately I couldn't hold because someone let slip of my condition and …" he paused and gave a sort of bitter smile, "Let's just say no-one wants their children to be around a werewolf."

"Why can't people ever see the person?" Alex asked. "It's like Muggles when it comes to seeing others with a disability. I look at children with Downs Syndrome, a lot of people will see them as retarded and stupid, they can't see the child inside."

"What do you see when you see a child with a disability?" Remus asked her.

"I see the child, I see a girl who enjoys dressing up, I see a boy who loves to play with his fire engine," said Alex.

"There would be a fair number of people who would see what you see," said Remus with a smile, then it turned to a sad one, "Sadly not a lot of people are like that. It is the same for you and me; a lot of people see the dangerous beast. Its people like Sirius, Dumbledore and even my own parents who have helped me see that not everyone is like everyone else."

"There has just got to be something werewolves can do in regards to earning a living," said Alex, "I want to do something with my life!"

"You weren't the only one who had that dream," said Remus, placing his hand under her chin. "I did manage to get jobs here and there before, but never have I ever been able to hold one for more than six months, the longest I've had a job for was when I was teaching at Hogwarts."

"Don't people realise that we need to live too?"

"Not everyone would go with what you have just asked," Remus sadly said. "Werewolves should be extinct according to some. I don't want to be extinct, I'd rather be fully cured and have the ability to find something to do for a career."

"I don't want you to be extinct either," said Alex.

Remus smiled at this. "You would be one of a few who would say that," he said.



Well, the house was still dirty and stingy and dingy and still had things growing in the walls and other places, but it was a little better than before. Dumbledore arrived after the third day of cleaning and told them that the first meeting will be held on the tenth.

"Also the Weasleys and Miss Granger will be staying, they will be arriving on the eighth," the elderly wizard informed.

"Right," said Sirius, seeming to be quite enthusiastic about the sound of that, "We'll have rooms sorted."

"They would appreciate that," said Dumbledore kindly.



"So, who are the Weasleys and Miss Granger?" Alexia asked that night.

"The Weasleys are a family of redheads, literally," said Sirius.

"Arthur works at the Ministry of Magic, Molly is an everyday housewife and mother. Four of their children are still in Hogwarts, Ron, Ginny and twins, Fred and George, I had the pleasure of teaching all four of them, along with their older brother, Percy … he really liked to question my teachings, put it that way," Remus continued on with the explaining. "There are two others, Bill and Charlie. As for Hermione Granger, she's in the same year as Ron and Harry."

"I take it that Ron, Hermione and Harry are friends?" Alex asked, putting it together.

"They are," said Remus.

Alex nodded a little at this.



The sound of whimpers woke Remus from his dozy slumber. With worried curiosity, he pushed back the covers of the mattress and walked out of the room. Tonight the three were to stay at Grimmauld Place, as Dumbledore had advised Sirius to stay. This didn't sit too well with Sirius, though he didn't raise a single protest, though it was clear within his haunting, grey-blue eyes.

Remus decided that he ought to stay too, Alex hadn't really the choice in the matter, but she didn't mind.

He reached the room next door and the whimpers were coming from the other side of the closed door. Remus carefully opened the door and peered in.

"Alex?" he said.

Alex was sitting up on her mattress, leaning up against the wall and had tears rolling down her cheeks. She was trying to keep her sobs quiet.

"What happened?" Remus asked, going over to her and kneeling down.

Alex shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it," she said.

"It might help if you did," Remus soothed.

Alex's lips were trembling a little; she sniffed back hard and exhaled heavily.

"I-I-I'm j-just w-worried about my-my brother," she managed to say.

Remus caught see she was quite distraught over not knowing on the situation involving her brother, she hadn't really shown it, but this action alone was enough to explain how she felt. He placed his arms around her and held her in a firm comfort; she half-buried her face into his chest.

"I can ask of Dumbledore and the Order to help find Daniel," he said, "I am sure he is all right. He might be helpful when he is found."

"I just want to see him again," said Alex, though it was partly muffled, the tears soaking into Remus's pyjama shirt.

"I know you do," Remus warmly and softly said, tilting his head a little to look down, sort of trying to look into her face, only he was just seeing the top of her head and part of her face. "He will be found, Alexia, I promise."

Alex didn't know whether or not to trust this promise, but either way, it was comforting to hear it.



Sirius was walking from his room to head towards his room, only to find Remus's door open. If Sirius remembered correctly, Remus usually has the door closed, unless he was out of the room, so he believed that his friend was simply downstairs having breakfast. It wasn't until he briefly glanced into Alexia's room, where the door was open, when he had stopped dead and stepped back a little to make absolute sure of what he saw.

Lying on the mattress was Remus, with his arms around Alexia. Alexia had his back to Remus and they were both sound asleep. Both fully clothed of course, but seeing the pair like that made Sirius think that they did make a good couple. He had also seen Remus, just the look in his eyes whenever he looks at Alex when she wasn't looking. Sirius knew that Remus was falling for the girl and Alex, though, was coming around a little slower, mainly from all that has happened over the past year.

Figuring it was best to leave them alone, Sirius walked away.

It wasn't long before Alex had opened her eyes. She could feel warmth against her back and around her waist. She slowly shifted until she was sitting up and she looked down to see Remus. For a second she wondered how come he was lying there, but then she remembered the night before, when she was upset about her brother, Remus had comforted her. It was probable that he was going to stay until she fell asleep, but on doing so, fell asleep himself.

She studied him quietly; she thought he appeared to be very handsome. She somehow had this unspeakable urge to kiss him. Without really thinking and simply acting on impulse, she carefully lied back down, leaned forward and brushed her lips softly against his.

Remus's brow crinkled a little, as if to figure out what just touched his lips. His brain recognised them to be lips, seeming to respond his other senses seemed to have woken up, his arms were wrapped around a body, and he had an arm, from the other body, resting against his waist and the other against his chest.

Alexia dared herself again and pressed her lips against his again. She felt Remus's arms firming up around her waist and gently pulling her towards him. His right hand moved up and rested softly upon her left cheek, brushing it tenderly with his fingers before resting them at the back of her head.

Her mouth opened a little, seeming to just know how, even though she hadn't really done it before. Remus felt this; his own mouth opened to this and carefully slipped his tongue into her mouth, arousing Alexia's tongue to meet.

Without realising it, Alexia had moved her left leg up and on to his thigh. She could then feel his groin against her own; it was hard and felt inviting. Remus pushed her as close as he could, seeming to want her to feel him there.

Alexia then felt his right hand going up her pyjama top and finding her left breast. She pulled her lips away from his; this was new to her, feeling the soft tease on her nipple. The hand then moved down until it reached the rim of her boxers. Alexia was very well aware of it, her breath mixed with nervousness and wonder.

Remus could sense the way she was feeling, he waited for a moment, seeming to be waiting for some kind of signal. But he couldn't feel it and was about to pull his hand away, until he felt her lower body press against him and then make a little room to allow his hand to slide in.

Alexia let out a gasp, her body went a little rigid at the feel of his finger toying with her clit, pressing against it and gently rubbing. She was trying hard not to let out a moan, but she couldn't suppress it. It was soft, but Remus could hear it. After a little while, he slid his hand out. Alex was a little red in the face.

"Did I mention that werewolf mates can be quite sexual when they want to be?" he quietly said.

Alex shook her head, she couldn't speak.

"But you know that I will not do anything you don't want me to do," he added, his voice so tender.

Alex nodded this time; she knew that Remus wasn't that type. He never forced her into becoming mates after all; their beasts just found attraction to one another and Alexia allowed Remus to have her.

"I believe that we ought to have showers," he then said, "I know I need one."

Alex nodded again; she could feel that he was still somewhat stiff, as it was pressed against her inner thigh. She could feel her body starting to calm down more now.

About thirty minutes later, Remus and Alexia walked into the kitchen, where Sirius was already having breakfast.

"Good morning," he said with a welcoming smile.


	5. Past Wolf

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Sailor Hecate, Alpha 2 Omega, Lilith Kayden and KRP for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter Five

Past Wolf

On the eighth of July the Weasleys - Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, and Hermione Granger arrived at Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore was with them, ensuring their arrival. Sirius greeted them when they entered the house via the front door.

"It was very kind of you to welcome us into your home, Sirius," Mrs Weasley said with the upmost voice of gratitude, though Sirius noticed that her voice was a little 'strained' and she had been crying for over a brief period, Sirius was guessing for about three days.

"You're welcome, Molly," said Sirius.

He led them through the hallway, warning them to keep their voices to a low tone, Alex and Remus had discovered what the mystery was from behind the curtains and don't want to endure it again.

"It is good to see you again, Sirius," said Hermione, "How have you been?"

"I've been all right, Hermione," Sirius replied, with a small smile as he briefly glanced at her. "Watch your step."

They walked down the stone stairs and into the basement kitchen and dining room. Remus and Alex were both down here, being that they, as well as Sirius, were having a break from cleaning.

"Hello Professor," said Hermione.

Remus smiled in return. "We're no longer in a school situation, Hermione; you don't need to call me Professor anymore."

Hermione's cheeks tinged a little.

"I see that you have extra company with you," said Mr Weasley, noting Alex sitting next to Remus.

"This is Alexia," said Remus.

"Haven't seen you around before," said Ron, sitting down in one of the chairs opposite to Alex and Remus.

"That's because I'm not originally from around here," Alex replied, "I'm from Australia."

"Your last name wouldn't happen to be Wolf, would it?" Mr Weasley asked; who heard this.

"It would be," said Alex, "Why do you ask?"

"Last year, around April, an Australian wizard started working in the Ministry," said Mr Weasley, "His name was Kenneth Wolf."

"Yeah, I know him," Alex said, with unenthusiastic dullness in her tone, "He's my father."

"Interesting, he mentioned having a son, but not a daughter," said Mr Weasley.

"No. I bet he wouldn't have," Alex sounded quite bitter about that. "Shall we veer this conversation on a more interesting topic than talking about the man who I no longer call 'Dad'?"

Mr Weasley had concern in his face, but turned to talk to Sirius.

"How come you didn't enter Hogwarts last year, if you had been here since April?" Hermione asked Alex.

"That's none of your concern," Alex was starting to become quite uptight and withholding, feeling as if she was being invaded in some way.

"Are you coming to Hogwarts this year?" Hermione asked her.

"Yes," said Alex.

"Know what house you will be in?" Ron asked.

"No," said Alex, she had been told of the four houses by Remus and Sirius days before. She had a deep feeling that she knew which house she was to be sorted into.

"What subjects are your specialties?" Hermione asked.

"Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfigurations," said Alex.

"Wonder what Snape will think if what you say is true," said Ron.

"Snape?" said Alex, hearing the name, "As in Severus Snape?"

"You know him?" asked Ron.

"Yes, he used to substitute in Potions and Dark Arts at Endeavours Academy of Magic," said Alex.

"He did?" said Ginny.

Remus had heard that Snape would sometimes go off somewhere for a week or so during his time of teaching at Hogwarts, now he knew why.

"What was he like?" Ron asked. He had this sort of scrunched up look on his face.

Alex gave a shrug of the shoulder. "He knows what's talking about, unlike when Gilderoy Lockhart was teaching … or rather, tried to teach," she said.

"You had Lockhart as your teacher?" said Ginny.

"In my fifth year," said Alex.

"Fifth year?" Ron said, baffled.

"Endeavours is like a muggle school, you have first year right through to twelve," Alex briefly explained.

"Oh," said Ron.

"We had Lockhart as our Dark Arts teacher in our second year," Hermione.

"Was he pathetic?"

"Hermione thought he was the greatest thing to have entered the school," said Ron.

"I did not!"

"Right, like I had forgotten all those pink cheeks and awestruck eyes," said Ron, disbelieving Hermione's attempt to cover that up.

"You were one of those idiots?" Alex raised her eyebrows at Hermione.

"You can't seriously tell me that there weren't any in your school," Hermione defended.

Alex snorted at this, "Yeah, a mere three percent, the rest thought he was a joke. The only reason he even got a position as a teacher at our school was because the Principal was one of the three percent. None of us wanted him. So we kind of made his stay hell … didn't last for four months." Alex was actually quite pleased with that.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, quite shocked that Alex was actually satisfied in disrespecting a teacher.

"Kept asking questions of his little adventures, especially on the subject about the werewolf from Wagga Wagga," Alex said, "Jeez it was funny seeing him sweat trying to explain that story. One of my classmates even asked of why a werewolf would want to be in Wagga Wagga."

"Why that story?" Hermione asked.

"Wagga Wagga is a town in New South Wales," Alex answered, "And things just didn't seem to add up, for a start he kept changing the colour of his robes … like we care what he was even wearing, also he talked about his hair … his smile … ugh, we wanted to get rid of him, period."

Hermione frowned, Alex rolled her eyes. "Please, you can't tell me that there hasn't been a teacher you didn't wanted gone from your school," she said.

Hermione shook her head. "No, there hasn't mean," she said.

"Yes," Ron muttered, "Snape. Only we're not that game to do what you did."

Alex giggled at this. "Probably because Snape would have a field day in dishing out detentions, he did that on his second day when several students tried to toss him out. They never did it again after that, still amusing hearing what they had to do."

"What is Snape like in your school?" Ron asked.

"I think the entire fifth year were, quietly, cheering when he replaced Lockhart for a couple of weeks," Alex answered.

"Okay, what was he like towards you?" Ron then asked, "Was he a real git that you wanted nothing better than to swipe his head off?"

Hermione gave Ron a Look at this.

"He didn't bother me," said Alex, "He was mild compared to my Charms teacher; she was a real bitch and a half."

Hermione's jaw dropped at this.

"One of these days, Hermione, you're going to get a teacher that you will do anything and everything to get rid of," Alex replied to this reaction. "If my school doesn't like a teacher because they're either a joke or practically terrifying, then we will do what we can to get rid of that teacher, it's simple."

"Are you telling me that Snape never got …?" said Ron.

"No, he didn't," said Alex.

"Now why can't we do that and have him sent to your school permanently?" Ron asked.

"Probably because Dumbledore doesn't want to lose our Potions Master," said Ginny, making a face at this.

"What have you got against Snape?" Alex asked.

"What did you have against the teachers you and your school tossed out?" Ron asked straight back.

"The teachers we got rid of didn't have our respect. Professor Garrison didn't give much room for opinions, if you didn't agree with her opinion and her opinion alone, you were given detention, suspension … she was one of those who tried to nose in on the school and dob any teacher to the parents and other for stupid little things.

"She was also extremely disrespectful when it came to very important dates on the Australian Calendar. At least Lockhart had respect when it came to Anzac Day, went a little overboard with the red poppies on his robes, but at least he did try to be respectful," Alex explained.

"And Snape was respectful?" Ron said, with surprise, even Ginny raised her eyebrows at this.

"He was," said Alex, frowning a little, "Why does it sound so hard to believe for you?"

"You obviously don't know Snape if you're saying that," said Ginny.

"Or perhaps it is you who doesn't know your Potions Professor," Alex returned.

"Okay, what do you know about him that we don't?" Ron demanded straight off.

"A lot more than you, obviously," said Alex, "I'm not about to tell you what I know about Snape, that's private."

"How private?" Ron pressed.

"Private, as in between two friends private!" Alex calmly replied.

"You're friends with Snape?!" Ron cried, causing heads to turn.

"So?" said Alex, frowning.

"But …"

"I don't have to put up with this!" Alex said, pushing out of her chair and walking towards the stairs to leave.



"How come you never mentioned the fact that you knew Severus Snape?" Remus asked, sitting down beside Alex in her room, which now had two more beds in it, for she was to be sharing with Hermione and Ginny. Remus had given up his room for Mr and Mrs Weasley and moved to a room on the floor above.

"Because I didn't have to," said Alex.

"So, you pretty much all ready knew about Hogwarts?" said Remus.

Alex nodded, "I had; I knew about the houses, I knew about the classes and the other teachers."

"Have you been in contact with Severus Snape since being here in England?" he asked.

"I have," said Alex, "He even asked what happened when I didn't show up last year. My parents told him that I was dead, that was just after the attack. But I sent him a letter in October, pretty much confirming that I wasn't dead."

"Does he know about you being a …?"

"No!" Alex straight out replied, "He doesn't know, I never told him … I didn't want to lose another friend because of my condition. Also I remember him telling me that he was almost attacked by a werewolf."

"He told you about me?" Remus slipped.

Alex looked at him. "You?"

Remus sighed a little, and then explained the story. Alex was then convinced that Snape would reject the friendship they had because she was now a werewolf.

"I don't think Snape would do that," said Remus, "If he is that true of a friend, he won't reject your friendship."

"But what about me being with you?" Alex asked.

"Again, if he is a true friend, he would accept it, he may not be happy about you being with me, but he'll accept it," Remus told her, "To tell the truth, he'll be a lot happier knowing it's me you're with and not Sirius, as it is Sirius he despises the most."

Alex hoped that Severus wouldn't reject her.



That night, Alex couldn't sleep; Hermione and Ginny were both fast asleep. It was ten thirty, Mrs Weasley had told everyone under the age of seventeen were to be in bed by ten o'clock. Alex put up a big stink about that, telling Mrs Weasley that she wasn't her mother and not to act like it. Mrs Weasley said something about 'if she were Alex's mother', resulting Alex to say;

"Well, you're not! Tell your own children what to do, not me!"

Remus quietly advised that it was best if Alex did go by Mrs Weasley's request, and then added that she could sneak into his room when she had the chance to. Well, seeing that the other two occupants of the room she was sharing with were in dreamland, Alex was able to push back the covers and was, within seconds, placing her feet on to the floor and moving out of the room and crept along to the stairs and within about five minutes, was entering Remus's room.

Remus wasn't in; Alex figured that he was still downstairs. She closed the door and went over to the bed, pulling back the covers and slipping into them, resting her head on to the pillow as she lied down on her side. She closed her eyes and waited. She must have actually fallen asleep, as she didn't open her eyes until she felt something getting on to the bed.

She felt him sliding in behind her and slipping his arms around her waist. She shifted and turned to face him.

"Did I wake you?" Remus asked.

"No," Alex lied, but Remus knew better.

He moved his left hand up and rested it softly on to her right cheek and leaned to press his lips upon hers. Alex opened her mouth, allowing Remus's tongue to enter and meet with hers. He pulled his lips away from hers.

"Go back to sleep," he soothed, moving his hand from her cheek down to her upper arm.

Alex didn't seem to see the point in fighting it. Remus watched her as she moved her head so that her face was partially buried into his chest and he could feel her body relaxing in his arms.

A small smile was upon his lips. He loved having his arms around a mate again. He remembered Diana and how she would sleep in his arms, while he would watch over her until sleep had engulfed him. He missed Diana, but he was glad to have Alexia, a chance to have a family again.

Remus planted a firm kiss upon Alex's head and whispered softly into her ear;

"You are everything to me, I will never hurt you, I will never leave you, I love you."

He felt Alexia press herself into him, as if to move a little closer. He wondered if she had heard him. He didn't know. But it surprised him that he could fall in love in only a matter of days. Eventually, sleep claimed him too.


	6. Explaining Wolf

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Tasty-As-It-Gets, Ellie Lupin, KRP and Sailor Hecate for your reviews. KRP, hate is actually to subtle of a word to describe the hate for Umbridge, more like the school loathes her, even then loathe is too subtle of a word.

* * *

Chapter Six

Explaining Wolf

It was no surprise that come the night of the first meeting Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Alexia were to stay upstairs. Alexia didn't put up a stink about it, she just went to her room and placed the earphones of her MP3 player into her ears, played the music and began to read a book called '_Flowers in the Attic_' by Virginia Andrews.

Come time to move on downstairs, Alexia reached the second last stair and her eyes locked briefly with Severus Snape's, who was passing by.

"I need to talk to you," she quietly said to him.

Snape could see that she seemed to deeply worried, it wasn't any use trying to use Legilimens, as she was skilled in Occlumency, thanks to Snape himself.

"How soon?" he asked.

"As soon as possible, say in the next couple of days … if possible," said Alex.

Snape's eyes flickered up to see the Weasleys and Granger; he noted the dislike upon the Weasleys' faces.

"I'll see what I can do," said Snape, "I have to go."

Alex nodded. "See you later."

Snape walked away from her and walked towards the door.

"I can't believe that you could even talk to him," said Ron, from behind Alex, after Snape had left.

Alex looked around at Ron. "Get over it, Ronald, and grow up!" Without another word, she left him and the others standing on the stairs.



Well, he said he would see what he could do and with a little bit of juggling, Snape was able to arrive back at Grimmauld Place two days later.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius demanded when he saw the man standing on his front doorstep.

"Where are your manners, Black?" Snape coolly asked, as Sirius stepped back to let him in, "Did you loose them while in Azkaban."

"What do you want?" Sirius asked, closing the door, "Pass on information to a certain member of the Order?"

"Well, the person I wish to talk to isn't really a member of the Order, she just stays here," Snape replied, "Goes by the name of Alexia Wolf."

"Why do you want to see her for?" Sirius crossed his arms, looking at Snape with a glare.

"Because I asked him," Alexia's voice came from halfway up the stairs.

"Oh," said Sirius.

"I believe a walk around the block would be a better option," Snape dully said, "Less ears to listen."

Alexia nodded. "I agree."

Snape opened the door.

"Back soon," said Alex to Sirius.

"What is Remus going to say?" Sirius asked her.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"What does Lupin have to do with this?" Snape asked with a crinkle of his brow.

"Can we go, now?" Alex spoke, giving Sirius a glare, "Please?"

With a peculiar look upon his face, Snape began to walk down the path, slow, so is to allow Alex to catch up. Alex turned on Sirius.

"It is not your place to tell my friends what the hell! Try that again and I'll rip your balls off!"

She said that as Remus reached the bottom stair to see Alex walking on out of the door. Sirius was stunned, closing the door, before looking at Remus.

"Did you know about that?" he asked.

"Know about what? All I heard was that she threatened to de-sex you," Remus replied.

"Your dear mate being friends with Snivellus?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked at him. "I did," he said, "Why, what did you try to do?"

Sirius didn't reply, just walked down the hall. Remus sighed at this, it was somewhat the answer.

"You tried to tell Snape about me," he said, following his friend.

"I wanted Snape gone," said Sirius, "If I told him about you and her, he would blow up and drop her."

"How do you know that is what he will do?" Remus questioned Sirius.

"Because it's Snape," Sirius answered.

Remus shook his head at this. "It is not your place to interfere with who Alexia sees as a friend," he said.

"So you would actually accept Snape being her friend?"

"I all ready have," said Remus. He really couldn't understand why Sirius would try and do what he did, he really couldn't.



"What has Lupin got to do with what you need to speak to me about?" Snape asked Alexia, when she reached him at the end of the path and they began to walk down the footpath.

"He has quite a lot of what needs to be said," Alex said, her voice was a little timid, but strong in all the same. She knew Snape; she just hoped that what she had to say doesn't ruin their friendship. "You want to know the real reason for me not showing up at Hogwarts last year?"

"So there is more to the reason why you ran away from home and why your parents told me that you were dead?" Snape questioned, raising his eyebrows. "Also on the reason as to why you never really explained to me the full details of your disappearance and why you won't even tell me where you were."

"I'm sorry, Severus, everything was just one great big giant blur," Alex told him, keeping calm. "I was scared."

"Scared of what?" Snape quizzed, frowning deeply as he stopped in his tracks to look at her. Alex had stopped when he did.

"That you would hate me for what I am!" Alex blurted out.

Snape stared at her, his frown was of confusion. "Hate you?"

"I'm a werewolf!" Alex cried, though keeping her voice down as normal toned as possible. "I remembered what you told me about Remus and I was scared. I didn't want to lose the only friend I had left."

Snape was very, very quiet; colour seemed to have drained a little from his face. Alex looked down.

"There's more …" her voice strained, forcing herself to look up at him.

"More?"

Alexia's lip trembled, as she nodded. "You asked how Remus Lupin has got to do with it," she carefully said.

"He's the one who attacked you?" Snape asked; his voice was low and dangerous.

"No!" Alex cried, shaking her head. "He's … he's my mate."

Silence swept over. Alex stared at Severus for a moment, taking in his silent rage, before looking down to the ground.

"I understand if you no longer want anything to do with me," she said.

She went to turn away, only to be stopped by a hand that placed upon her shoulder.

"What part of me is telling you that I don't want anything to do with you?" Snape asked her, as she turned to face him fully again.

"The fact that you're pissed off," Alex replied, "I get it, you hate Remus and I am a werewolf, probably the two things that you hate the most."

"Do you want the truth?" Snape said, "I don't hate Lupin! I hate Black and I hate Potter! Lupin just happens to be associated with them, so I can't help _but_ feel the same bloody hate!"

"I'm now associated with Remus!"

"Couldn't you have stopped it?"

"The werewolf in me didn't want to. I am with Remus and … I'm just glad to be with people again," her voice had lowered at the end, gazing down once more.

"Why didn't you tell Dumbledore?"

"Because I didn't want to put the other students at risk! Dumbledore may have been willing to do it for Remus, but ..." Alex paused for a second to breathe, "I didn't want to give everyone the same headache!"

"You need to be in school," said Snape.

"I know that," said Alex, "Dumbledore will have me sorted into a house on the second last day of the holidays."

"Good," said Snape.

There was a pause, they started walking again.

"So, what of your parents?" Snape then asked.

"They disowned me, as you know."

"And your brother?"

"I don't know where Daniel is," said Alex, "He just seemed to have vanished into thin air after two months of me running from home."

"And he didn't leave a note for you or anything?"

"I haven't been able to step inside the house since I left. I can't get my stuff and if Danny has left anything, I don't know about it," said Alex.

"Perhaps you and Lupin ought to take a little trip and get your belongings," said Snape.

"Can't you help?" Alex asked.

"With the duties I have to do, it may be a little difficult for me to do so," Snape replied. "You're better off with Lupin. Dumbledore will probably have a little influence in helping you retrieve your things."

"That's if they hadn't fallen for Fudge's lies about Dumbledore being senile," said Alex.

"Knowing your parents, they probably won't," said Snape.

"I thought I knew my parents, Severus, until I was attacked," said Alex.

Snape saw her point in her words.

"How does Lupin treat you, anyway?" Snape then asked, a little curious.

"With respect," Alex answered him, looking up at him. Snape was slightly taller than Remus, say by about an inch. "He took to us being friends extremely well. He … he helped me a little to try and grasp my situation and … I am starting to accept it."

Snape nodded at this. "Lupin is probably the only person in this world who can fully understand what you are going through."

"Probably why it's been easy for me thus far," said Alex. "But I'm just relieved that you haven't rejected me."

Snape stopped and stared at Alex, who stood to a hold and looked at him.

"Alexia," he said, "It was a shock to me, yes. I was a little peeved that you wound up with Lupin, of all people. But I do not abandon the friends I trust and care about. I haven't that many friends. You, of all people, know that.

"Meeting you when you were six years old when you stayed back to help me clean up when class was finished was pretty much a blessing. I wasn't expecting a student to be so damned polite and well mannered and eager to please when I first stepped into your school. You were the first real student I had ever grown to respect.

"The truth is I can get used to the fact that you are a werewolf. And, so long as you don't go telling anyone about this, I am, in ways, content with the idea of you being with Lupin. I am at ease knowing that it is him and not with the one werewolf I hope in all Merlin's glory that you never have the displeasure of meeting."

"Remus told me about Fenrir Greyback," Alex quietly said.

"Then you know that he is dangerous," said Snape.

Alex nodded.

"Good," said Snape.



"I take it that he didn't reject your friendship when you told him?" Remus asked, after Alex arrived back to Grimmauld Place.

"No, he did not," she said, shaking her head. "He says he's happier knowing that it's you I'm with and not someone else."

Remus understood. "Good to know."

Alex smiled; she leant over and planted a kiss onto his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked her.

"Don't know, just felt like kissing you," said Alex with a small shrug, she clearly didn't know why she did it, she just did.

"Well," he said, placing his hands on her hips and brought her closer to him, "If you're going to kiss me." He moved his left hand up to her cheek and within seconds, had his lips on hers for a full minute, and then pulled away just inches from her lips. "Don't expect me to not kiss you in return." Then placed his lips back on to hers.


	7. Denied Wolf

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Alpha 2 Omega, KRP, Sailor Hecate and Lilith Kayden for your reviews.

KRP, Dumbledore does know of Alexia being a werewolf, she explained to him in the third chapter, (I just cut to the chase a little bit).

* * *

Chapter Seven

Denied Wolf

"Are you ready?" Remus asked Alexia.

"As ready as you are," Alexia replied.

It was the day before the full moon was to rise again. For the past number of days Remus had been going out doing whatever duties he was to do for the Order. Now he and Alexia were to go to the Lupin homestead for the week.

Remus and Alexia were shortly walking down the street until absolutely clear of Grimmauld Place. He wrapped his arms around her and disapparated with her, they apparated at the end of the path that led to the front of a house.

"I figured that we better make a quick stop before heading home," Remus said.

Alexia stared at the white bricks and black tiles of her old house.

"Come on," said Remus, taking her hand. "It will be all right."

Alexia's grip firmed a little as they walked up the path. Within moments Remus was knocking on the door.

The door opened moments later and a woman who was clearly an older version of Alexia appeared.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello mum," said Alexia.

The woman stared at Alexia with a blank look. "Who are you?"

This sent a pang to Alexia's heart. "I'm Alexia," she said, "Your daughter."

The woman gave Alexia a confused, but 'sweetened' smile. "I'm sorry honey, but I believe you are quite confused. I don't have any daughters."

"Excuse me!" Remus spoke up; Alexia was trying hard not to let tears flow.

The woman turned and looked at Remus. "May I help you?"

"Yes, we are here to retrieve Alexia's belongings," Remus was polite, but firm. He had pity on his face.

The woman shook her head at this. "I am afraid that you are very much mistaken," she said. "I just told this young girl here that I do not have any daughters."

"_Stop pretending I'm dead to you!_" Alexia snapped.

The woman stared at Alexia with surprise. "There is no need to shout!"

Alexia had enough. Without warning, she bolted forwards and pushed straight past the woman and into the house.

"Wait! Stop!" said the woman, in deep surprise.

Alexia didn't stop; she went straight to the stairs and stormed up them. She reached the third door to the right and opened it and stepped in. She stopped and stared. Everything was just the way she had left it. The unslept in bed was made and had a kangaroo sitting on the pillow. Her books were neatly placed in the bookcase, along with many ornaments and on her desk was her computer.

"Get out!" she then heard a woman snip from the doorway.

Alexia turned and stared at her mother, or rather, the woman who once used to be her mother.

"One of these days you're going to wake up and regret your actions," Alex calmly and blatantly said.

"You killed my daughter!"

"I am your daughter!"

"No, my daughter was pure! She wouldn't allow some disgusting British half-breed touch her! She was strong! You're not my daughter! You're nothing but a half-breed who looks like my daughter!"

Remus watched Alexia; she just stood there, seeming to take it. But he could tell that she was going to burst when she was away from the house.

"Mrs Wolf," he spoke up, "We are just here to collect Alexia's things. She requires them, most particularly her old school things."

Mrs Wolf made a face. "You're not seriously saying that she is going to school? To Hogwarts?" she said, in a dangerous whisper. "I'll write to the Ministry before that happens."

"No, she's not going to Hogwarts," said Remus, "She's going to be home schooled. She lives with me now and she would feel more at home is she had her belongings."

Mrs Wolf stared at him. "Who are you? Why would you even consider allowing that … that thing, live with you?" She pointed directly at Alexia.

"Because Alexia deserves to be loved and cared for just like anyone else," Remus returned strongly, "I allowed her into my home. She's a bright young lady and why you can't see that the way a parent should, you shouldn't have been a mother in the first place!"

"How dare you!" Mrs Wolf sneered at Remus, "How dare you! Who do you think you are to tell me what I deserve to be and what not to be?"

"Someone who seems to care more for your daughter's wellbeing, than what you do," Remus calmly said. He pulled out his wand.

Mrs Wolf stared at it. "What are you going to do?" she cried, thinking she was about to be attacked.

Remus pointed his wand at Alexia's room and with a few flicks, everything was gone, the bed was stripped bare, the bookcase was gone along with her computer.

"Come on, Alexia," he then said.

Alexia, stiffly, walked over to Remus. She stopped and looked at the woman.

"So much for always being there for me when I needed you," she said, "Shows just how much you value your own flesh and blood. I am no longer going to step foot on to your doorstep, I am no longer going to try and get you to see me the way you used to. If I really am dead to you, then you will have an empty room to remind you on what you once had. Whether you wake up to yourselves, that you and dad, or not, I don't know. But I know that you're going to, one day, regret it."

She quickly walked towards the stairs, Remus followed her.

Alexia had moved a good three metres away from the house, before the emotion had kicked in. She froze to the spoke and brought her hands to her face and started weeping. Remus was fast to place his arms around her and hold her close and firm and comfort her as much as he could.

"I'm here," he whispered, "I'm here, Sweetheart, I'm here."

He moved his right hand along her head and hair, in a soft stroking or patting motion. Alexia just kept her face buried into his chest and cried.



Alexia was quiet throughout the rest of the afternoon. Remus tried to make conversation with her, only to be fallen on to deaf ears. Remus could see the pain in Alexia's face and eyes.

When five o'clock rolled, Remus walked into the lounge room where Alexia sitting on the couch, staring straight ahead.

"I have no family," she then said.

Those were the first words she had spoken since leaving her old house. Remus sat down beside her.

"Alex," he soothed, placing his arm around her and drawing her close, her head rested on his chest, "You do have a family."

"No, I don't," said Alex, sniffing a little, as she was starting to let the tears flow. "My parents don't even want to know me anymore."

"What about your brother?"

"He disappeared! I told you he had. I don't know where he is," said Alex, "He couldn't live with Mum and Dad after I had left."

"Alex, you still have a family," said Remus, caringly and gently, "With me."

Alex's hand, which was upon Remus's, tightened a little.



It was a warm night; Alex had slipped out of the house and made her way through the forest. Tomorrow night she will be changed again into a werewolf, only she had been taking Wolfsbane Potion, so she would probably have control when she turns into a normal looking wolf.

She reached the lake. Deciding that she couldn't put it off a nice cool dip, she took off her clothing and walked over to the inviting water. The coolness surrounded her ankles, and continued to rise up as she walked further in. The water was only waist deep; it was enough, as she lowered down until her entire body was underwater, then stood up right again.

Alex felt that she wasn't alone anymore and turned to see Remus had arrived. He seemed to have noticed the discarded clothing on the ground and then looked out and saw her.

"You weren't following me again, were you?" she asked him when she was close enough for him to hear.

"On the contrary, I didn't even know you were out here, until I noticed your clothing," said Remus, truthfully.

"Planning on cooling off too?"

"I was," said Remus, a little unsure now.

"Then, what's stopping you?" Alex asked him.

Remus couldn't see any real reason on what was stopping him. Alex turned around and started to swim away from the bank. Remus stripped his clothes off. Once free from all garments, he began to step into the water, until he was in waist deep, where he waded in a little further. He then looked about, he frowned a little, where was Alex?

Just then he felt a pair of thin arms going around from behind him and hands resting upon his chest and a pair of lips pressing against his left shoulder. A smile spread upon his lips and he chuckled.

"I thought you would have snuck off," he joked.

"And let you have all the fun in the water?" Alex giggled.

"There wouldn't be any fun at all," said Remus.

"Good," said Alex, "Coz … you're it."

Quickly, she torpedoed away. Remus grinned and started going after her. He swiftly went through the water, until he managed to reach out and grab her by the ankle. Alex felt herself being pulled back a little and she turned around as she felt Remus's hands taking her by the waist and pulled her close to him.

She smiled as she placed her arms around his neck and felt her body against his. Remus pressed his lips upon Alex's lips. She had her eyes closed, feeling his tongue brush against hers. They parted for a split second before their lips met again, this went on for what felt like a few minutes.

Remus slowly began to move Alex and himself over to the bank, where it wasn't long before Alex had her back upon the ground, the lower half of her body was still in water. Remus was partly above her, gently brushing the fingers of his right up and down her front from just below her chest bone and above her pubic hair. It gave a tickling sort of sensation and she was soaking it in.

He lowered until his lips were upon hers. Alex gave a soft, yet heavy exhale of breath. She then felt his hand resting just above her pubic hair, seeming to be waiting. He then parted his lips from hers, lifting his head just enough to look into her eyes. Even though it was dark, the almost fullness of the moon allowed him to see perfectly.

Alex was opened her legs just that little bit, enough to allow Remus to slip his hand down. Her head leant right back against his left arm; she squirmed a little at his touch. Every bit of his touch was still new to her, and she couldn't help but enjoy it. Remus watched her expression, her eyes were closed, her teeth were clenched loosely with her lips parted and her head was tilting back.

"Mmm," she moaned a little.

Remus carefully shifted so that he was in between Alex's legs. Alex then pulled away a little when she felt the head of his penis brush against her opening.

"No," she managed to mutter, she sounded timid, afraid to have said it.

Remus simply placed a kiss upon her forehead and leaned close to her ear;

"Don't be afraid to speak!" he spoke softly. "I will go as fast or as slow as you are willing to take this."

"This is still new to me," said Alex, "I … I like what you do, but …"

"Shh," said Remus, placing his finger softly upon her lips, "No need to explain, my dear, I know."

Appreciation was on Alex's face. A gentle smile crinkled upon his lips.

"I believe that we ought to make tracks back to the house," he then said, "Get as much sleep as possible before the full moon tomorrow."

Alex nodded. Remus moved to his knees, Alex sat up and took Remus's offering hand to help her to her feet.

"Shall we get dressed or not?" Remus then asked.

Alex thought about it and then shrugged. "We don't really need to dress, do we? No-ones around and it's not like we haven't seen anything."

"Mmm," Remus replied, "Point."

"And I just can't be bothered to get dressed," said Alex.

Remus could see that she wasn't afraid to be around him like this, he wouldn't have joined her in the lake if she hadn't. He could also see that she felt a little 'free' being out of her clothing.

"Let's get to the house," he said, gathering up their clothing, Alex went and helped him.


	8. Peeved Wolf

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Alpha 2 Omega, KRP, Sailor Hecate and Pistol Whip 92 for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Peeved Wolf

Once again the full moon was in the sky and both Remus and Alexia had transformed into normal looking wolves. Remus had dark grey fur with white around the mouth, chest, belly, paws and tail tip, while Alexia was more silvery white, almost like a ghost, she really stood out against the darkness, even with the full moon shining.

Alexia wasn't into just sitting about on the back porch, like Remus, she wanted to up and go. Remus lifted his head when he noticed Alexia getting to her paws and started moving towards the forest. Figuring that he had better keep an eye on her, he quickly caught up to walk beside her. Deciding to make this more fun, Alexia gave Remus a quick glance, if she were in human form there would be a cheeky sort of look in her expression, and she began to quicken her steps.

She kept quickening them, until she was running. Fast to pick up, Remus followed her game and started chasing her through the forest. Alexia would be laughing if she were in human form. Remus was running so fast that he suddenly had to stop, he had somehow lost Alexia. He turned around, to see if he could spot her, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

He sat down and waited, thinking on what could have happened. That was until he heard movement behind him. He then ducked, just as Alexia jumped right over him, as if to try and tackle him. She turned around and faced him, then hurried off again. Well, Remus can't complain he isn't getting any exercise.

Alexia sped right to the cave, where Remus finally managed to catch up with her and tackle her to the ground. Alexia squirmed away from him and walked further into the cave until she was lying herself upon the blanket pile that hadn't been removed. Though, thanks to the use of a wand earlier, they were clean. Remus had followed her and lied down beside her.



Alexia opened her eyes to find that she was in Remus's arms. She could feel the coolness of his chest against her cheek and her legs entwined with his. She made to move. Only when she did so she caused Remus to stir and open his eyes.

He felt her moving in his enclosed arms.

"Mmm, I see that you are awake?" he quietly said.

Alexia stopped moving.

"How is my girl this morning?" he then asked.

"I don't want to move," she answered.

Remus chuckled. "Comfortable, are we?"

"Mmm," Alexia replied, partly burying her face into his chest.

She could feel his lips pressing against the top of her head.

"Perhaps we ought to cool off in the lake," he suggested, "Perhaps show my where you found half the stuff you lived off."

"It's not that difficult," said Alexia, "There is a beehive about seventeen metres from the front entrance, there is an actual river, you just need to pass the lake for a mile or two, you can get fish from there. For someone who lives here, you don't seem to know very much about your surroundings."

"Probably because I only go so far," said Remus. "You had to survive."

"Are we going to go back to the house and get dressed or are we just going to walk naked?" Alexia then said.

"Have you gone naked before?"

"A number of times," said Alexia.

"Well if you're quite comfortable," said Remus, kindly.

"I'm quite used to it," she said.

"Well, shall we get a move on?"



When the full moon had passed Remus and Alexia returned to Grimmauld Place. Well, Alexia pretty much knew if she went with Remus everyone else who was staying in the house would figure out that she was a werewolf, just like him.

"How did you meet Remus?" Hermione asked her.

"Do you really have to know?" Alexia returned, feeling defensive.

"I was just asking," said Hermione.

"Well, nose out of my business!" Alexia was trying not to snap. "You don't need to know how Remus and I met. But I am glad we did."

"But you're a werewolf," said Hermione, "Surely the only real way you and Remus could have met was if you …"

"What are you? Miss 'I-have-to-know-everything-about-other-people's-lives?" Alexia snapped, "You don't need to know, so get your bloody stickybeak out of it! Or I will be forced to slap you across the face … something I am really in the mood of doing right now."

Hermione looked insulted, but Alexia was steamed and glaring at her, pretty much telling her to back off.

"What is going on?" Mrs Weasley piped up, "What's this I hear about you threatening to slap Hermione?"

"You don't need to know, Mrs Weasley, Hermione knows exactly what I am talking about," said Alexia.

"I don't want to hear any threats of hurting people!"

"Well, if Hermione learnt to keep her nose out of other people's business then perhaps she wouldn't've been warned," Alexia replied, feeling the heat within.

"Alexia," Remus chose to speak up, "Can I talk to you for a moment."

Giving Hermione a final glare, Alexia stood up from her seat and headed towards the stairs and out of the basement dining area. Remus joined her a few seconds later in his room.

"What happened?" he asked, as he closed the door.

Alexia's back was to him, she was trying not to cry.

"She kept asking questions. I felt they were too personal and I told her to drop it, but she just wouldn't, so I threatened to slap her across the face," she said as clearly as she could.

"What sort of questions?" Remus asked, placing his hands on her shoulders and getting her to turn around and face him.

"How we met," said Alexia, "As far as I am concerned that is private. She may have figured me out to being a werewolf, but …"

Remus sighed. "Alex, my sweet, I can sense your agitation and the feel to keep things private. However, you have met the smartest witch in the fifth year. She figured me out for being a werewolf the day Snape set an essay in her third year, pretty much hoping to expose me for what I am."

Alex was a little surprised on just how low Severus Snape could go.

"But she practically figured us out, she almost said it … I stopped her by threatening her," said Alex, lowering her gaze. "I couldn't help but feel as though my privacy was being invaded."

Remus got her to look at him. "Alex, you can't keep threatening people like that," he told her.

"But …"

"Alex, Hermione is a good girl and she didn't mean any harm," Remus tried.

"So, I'm just supposed to sit there and take her nosiness?" Alex flared, shrugging off his hands and backing away from him.

"Alex -"

"No! Look, I understand there is a lot to bloody well understand about being a werewolf, but I am still human! If I feel as though my privacy is being threatened, don't expect me to lie down and not act! Hermione may be a good friend, but she needs to learn to butt out!"

"Alexia, there are other ways of deterring away from the subject besides threatening to slap people!" Remus was remaining calm, watching his mate trying to keep from snapping.

"Not if the person doesn't take the bloody hint there isn't! If she tries it again, I won't hold back, Remus. She may be nice and all, but she needs to learn to stay out were she's not wanted," Alex was keeping herself from raising her voice any louder than normal. "And if it's not Hermione, it's Ron! It's like they have to know everything."

"You're just going to have to get along with them. I mean, when you're sorted into Gryffindor -"

"Who says I'll be in Gryffindor!" Alexia cried, "Ever thought that I could be a Slytherin?! You're just as narrow-minded as the rest of that lot! Gryffindor this, Gryffindor that! Okay, the occasional Ravenclaw from Tonks and Kingsley. You never seem to allow any room for anyone else's opinion, especially Slytherin.

"Now I know that majority of Slytherins are bigots, but there are those who are not! So fuck you for thinking that I am to be a Gryffindor because I am with you. Fuck that lot for thinking that I am stupid or crazy for being friends with Severus Snape! Fuck everyone!"

Before Remus could react, Alexia pushed past him, ripped the door open and stormed out of the room. Remus watched her leave, then closed his eyes and hung his head. He regretted ever suggesting that Alexia would be in Gryffindor. How did he know what the Hat was going to sort her into? He didn't.

Because of this, Alexia had pretty much isolated herself from everyone into her room. She wouldn't speak to anyone, especially Remus.

"What happened?" Sirius asked his friend when they were alone.

Remus carefully explained.

"She thinks she's a Slytherin?" Sirius frowned deeply at this; he seemed to dislike that idea.

"I don't know, but I think she was pretty much trying to point out how 'narrow-minded' we can be," Remus sighed, sitting down and resting his head into his hands. "But I do believe all she is trying to do is try and fit into human society again and finds it hard to accept the fact that people can be extremely bigoted towards 'half-breeds' like us. Alex also ticked off when Hermione was asking her questions that she believed were very personal, though I don't really blame Alex; I just thought I'd advise her into not using threats like slapping people in the face for asking questions."

"Well, she is fourteen, she's still pretty much growing up," said Sirius, sitting next to Remus.

"But what she said to me, all I was trying to do was help," said Remus.

"She's hurting, Moony," said Sirius. "First off she moves to a new country and not long after that she gets attacked, as a result she becomes a werewolf. The minute she's attacked she loses the two people who she believed will love her no matter what. You had a better life when you were a kid, you still had your parents, you were able to go to school and make friends.

"Alex is still trying to get grips on the changes in her life, probably still trying to get used to you being her mate. Give her time; she'll start talking to you again."



Alex lied on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She felt awful, she regretted going off at Remus the way she did, she was almost sorry for ever threatening to hit Hermione. But mostly felt guilty for the way she acted and she was feeling weak and had a bit of a headache as she hadn't eaten since lunch.

She pushed the covers back and quietly slipped out of bed and out of the room. Silently she made her way down to kitchen, using her wand tip for light, until she was able to light the room up. She flicked her wand and a bowl of ice cream appeared on the dining room table and she went and sat down to eat.

A tear ran down her cheek, her lip trembled, as she took the spoon and scooped a little bit and placed it into her mouth. The coldness melted, but the sweetness wasn't making her feel any better. She couldn't stay here, she was a fool for thinking that she could try and be with people again.

Making up her mind, Alex got up from her seat, leaving the ice cream and quickly and quietly went upstairs to her room, where she changed into jeans and t-shirt. She packed a few clothes and grabbed a quill, inkwell and parchment from Hermione's table and wrote:

_Dear Remus,_

_I'm sorry for the way I had acted. I realise now that I just can't work with people as well as I hoped. You had been most patient with me and I acted like a right brat. I'm going to go back into hiding, it's where I belong. I'm sorry._

_Sign Alexia._

The tears rolled down her cheek as she placed the folded parchment into an envelope. She grabbed her bag and moved out. She tiptoed up the stairs and to Remus's room. She quietly opened the door and found that he was asleep.

Her heart was hammering as she approached further and further until she reached the bedside table. She placed the letter against the lamp, but just as she was about to turn to leave, the floorboard squeaked a little under her sandshoe and she heard Remus stirring.

She hoped that he would settle, but that wasn't the case.

"Alex?"

Her heart sank; she didn't want him to wake up. She didn't turn around, not even when Remus had turned on the light, in doing so he saw the envelope.

Frowning a little, Remus took it and was shortly reading Alexia's words.

"Alexia …" he went to say, looking at Alex.

She could feel his eyes upon her; she didn't want to face him. Remus got out of bed and went over to close the door. Alexia didn't move, her head was hung, the tears forming and rolling down her cheeks.

"Alexia …"

"I'm sorry!" she whispered.

"Alexia …" Remus tried again, now standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she spoke a little louder, "I'm sorry for the way I acted! I'm sorry for threatening Hermione! I'm sorry for being so stupid!"

She broke down. Remus placed his arms around her; Alex had her face in her hands and into his chest. She sobbed.

"Shh," Remus soothed, his right hand gently moving down her hair. "I'm sorry too."

Alex just continued to allow the tears to flow.


	9. Calming Wolf

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Verekai, KRP, Alpha 2 Omega, Lilith Kayden, Sailor Hecate and Aljinon for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Calming Wolf

"Shh," Remus soothed, as Alexia sobbed, her face buried into his chest, "Calm down."

Alex sniffed back and let another sob.

"I'm sorry," she choked.

Remus shook his head at this. "Alex, calm down and talk to me."

Alex stepped back a little, wiping her wet face with her hand.

"Were you really planning to leave?" Remus carefully asked her.

Alex lowered her gaze and nodded. "I don't belong with people anymore," she said, sniffing back and exhaling a heavy shattered breath.

Remus studied her and sighed a little. "Sit down," he said, his hands were holding hers.

Alex didn't object sitting on the edge of the bed, Remus followed suit.

"Alex," said Remus, "I want you to seriously think of what you were going to do for a moment."

Alex did so, she thought of herself walking straight out of the door of Grimmauld Place. It would have been so simple to do.

"Do you really think that you would have been a lot safer if you had of done so?" Remus carefully asked her.

Alex's lip trembled a little, just thinking about it. She knew of the dangers that were seeping through with the Dark Wizard, Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but it was as if she didn't seem to care about it as much as she really should.

"I … don't … belong here …" she sniffed a little, trying to keep herself from crying again.

"Why?"

"Because of the way I acted," Alex replied.

"Alex," Remus said, keeping a hold of her hand, "You're not the only one who is regretting over their actions. I'm sorry for even thinking that you would be in Gryffindor and shutting out the possibility that you might be in another house, including Slytherin."

"But I acted like a brat," said Alex.

"What person hasn't in their lives?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," Alex answered, "You maybe."

Remus couldn't help but chuckle at this and shook his head. Alex didn't know how to react with this.

"You have no idea what I was like as a child," he said, "Two years before I was to receive the letter from Hogwarts, I used to act a little like you. Believing that I didn't belong with human society and had this kept on happening until I stepped on board the Hogwarts Express. I felt that people would reject me.

"You are no different to how I felt, my dear. While I still don't believe you should have threatened to hit Hermione, I understand, now, where you are coming from. I did speak to Hermione over what had happened, I think she figured out that she had gone a little too far when you said that you wanted to slap her."

"What did you tell her?" Alex asked; a little worried at this.

"I didn't say anything about you and me being mates," Remus assured her. "Hermione figured that out all on her own. She was just concerned over the way you kind of isolated yourself from everyone, refusing to talk about what was going on."

"I guess I am a little sorry for the threat," said Alex, quietly. "I just wanted her to back off."

"I know," said Remus.

A short pause formed between them.

"Are you still planning to leave?" Remus then asked her.

Alex shook her head. Remus brushed the back of his finger against Alex's cheek and under her chin.

"Good," he said, "I don't fancy on losing you. Even if you did leave, I would go out looking for you anyway."

Even though Alex had been crying before, she still felt her cheeks going warm.

"Why?" she asked.

Remus stared into her eyes, seeming to be reading them.

"You are my mate," he answered, "I care about you and I don't wish to see you harmed or missing. I still want to get to know you. Plus … I am falling more and more in love with you."

Alex bit her lower lip a little. "I guess I am too," she admitted in a small voice.

"I believe that we ought to get some sleep," said Remus.

Alex nodded. Remus took the hem of Alex's shirt and gently lifted it up; Alex wasn't wearing a bra underneath, so she was bare-chested when the shirt was off. She took off her own shoes and stood to allow Remus to undo her jeans and pulled them down until she stepped out of them. Remus then let Alex get in under the covers and next to the wall. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Sleep well, my dear," he said to her.



Mrs Weasley frowned deeply when she saw the bowl of ice cream on the table when she walked in to start making breakfast. Who decided to have a midnight snack and not clean up? Let alone finish it.

After cleaning up, Mrs Weasley started bustling about. Mr Weasley was the next to enter the kitchen-dining room, as was Bill.

"Morning Mum," said Bill.

"Morning dear," said Mrs Weasley, with a smile. "Did you happen to have a midnight snack during the night?"

Bill shook his head. "No, I was fast asleep," he answered, "Unless I had suddenly gotten a case of sleep walking."

"It wasn't me, either, Molly," said Mr Weasley.

"Then who was it?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Neither Mr Weasley nor Bill could give her an answer.



Upstairs, Remus awoke, his eyes saw Alexia fast asleep, her face partially buried into his chest. He pressed his lips firmly upon her head. He was glad that he had talked her out of leaving and he meant what he said; he really was falling for her more and more. But then again, she was his mate after all, majority of werewolf mates stay together because they are matched well. Though there are those of who are mates because of males forcing females to be theirs.

Alex moved a little in his arms.

"Mmm," he heard her murmur.

Remus loosened his arms to allow her to move more. Alex opened her eyes and moved her face a little further into Remus's chest.

"Good morning, my sweet," said Remus tenderly.

A tiny smile crept upon her lips at the sound of his voice. It would have been quite dull not to wake up to it if she had of left.

"Shall we get up and dressed?" Remus suggested.

Alex shifted her body a little into him; she was extremely comfortable right now. Remus sensed her and kissed her firmly upon the forehead before saying.

"Tonight."

Alex understood perfectly what he meant. She knew her desire would be just as hungry by then as they were now. After about another minute, Remus and Alexia got up and out of bed.


	10. Hungry Wolf

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to KRP, Sailor Hecate and Lyra Waterfall for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Hungry Wolf

"Look, Hermione," Alexia said later on that day, when she was alone with Hermione, "I'm sorry that I threatened to slap you."

"It was pretty much my fault too, I shouldn't have pushed the subject of you and Lupin," said Hermione.

Alexia nodded.

"So, are you still going to go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

Alexia thought it over. "I don't know," she answered, "I guess I ought to, but I don't want to put everyone at risk."

"You should come," said Hermione, "Dumbledore sorted things out for Lupin, I'm sure he can do the same for you."

"I guess," said Alexia, wondering on just what the Headmaster could do for her whenever it comes to a full moon.

Come that night, Alexia made sure that Hermione and Ginny were asleep before sneaking on out of the room and up to Remus's room. She knew that all those over the age of eighteen were still downstairs, including Remus. She slipped inside and closed the door. She pulled off her clothes until she was only in her bra and knickers, and then slipped into the covers of the bed.

She closed her eyes and dozed, only to open them when the sound of the door opening made her know that Remus had entered. Remus saw Alex and smiled as he closed the door and used his wand to place a silencing spell upon the room and locking the door. Alex sat up; Remus went over and sat on the bed, back against the wall. Alex didn't need coaxing to go over and straddle him.

Remus placed a hand upon her cheek.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her.

Alex nodded. She slowly leant forwards; Remus guided her until her lips were upon his. She then parted her lips away from his and looked at him for a second before taking his shirt in her hands and pulled at it until it was off and Remus was bare-chested.

Their lips connected again, Remus's hands went up Alex's back and unhooked her bra. When he tossed the bra aside, Remus carefully got Alex to lie down on her back, with her head on the pillow and he on top of her. Gently he pulled her knickers down and off and dropped them down upon the ground, before lowering himself upon her, his lips going deep into the crook of her neck.

She closed her eyes and felt the moist of his lips and tongue as they travelled down until reaching her left breast. He teased the breast and did the same to the other.



Mrs Weasley checked in on the girls. She saw Hermione and Ginny sleeping soundlessly in their beds. She then looked over to see Alexia's bed empty. Mrs Weasley thought that Alex was, maybe, using the bathroom.

But she found that the bathroom wasn't being used. Curious, she began to look around.



Remus pulled away from Alex, kneeling up and began to undo the buckle of his belt. Alex sat up to help him until his pants slid down and he was exposed. She dared herself and carefully began to lick. Remus closed his eyes and felt her tongue toying with him. He knew she was knew to this, so wasn't expecting her to do anything 'fancy' on him.

The salty cum flowed into Alex's mouth as she teased the head with her tongue, his hand was resting upon her head and he gently moved a little to allow her to continue. She pulled away and lied back down, having had enough for now; she could still taste the saltiness on her tongue. Remus fully took off his pants and was then lowering himself down upon Alex and planting his lips upon hers; his tongue entered her mouth and played with hers.



"Have you seen Alexia?" Mrs Weasley asked Sirius.

"No," said Sirius, shaking his head, "Why?"

"She's not in her room," said Mrs Weasley.

Sirius shrugged, he knew from that reply on where Alex was. "She's safe, don't worry about it," he said.

"You know where she is?"

"I have a fair idea," said Sirius, "And I would advise you not to go looking for her."

Mrs Weasley frowned at this, wondering what Sirius was hiding.



He parted her legs and eased himself in between them. Alex was ready for him as he pushed the head of his penis into her opening. Alex muffled a gasp at the feel of him inside her and felt him pushing his entire length into her. It felt so different from when she was a werewolf compared to now.

Remus as a werewolf was quite rough and she could feel its hugeness ramming into her. But has a human, it was still huge, but he was smooth and taking it easy with her, allowing her to get used to him before slowly beginning to move back and forth.



Going against Sirius advice, Mrs Weasley knocked on Ron's door and entered.

"What Mum?" Ron groaned; he wasn't happy about being woken up.

"Have you seen Alexia?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"No, I've been asleep!" Ron replied.

Mrs Weasley apologised for waking him and left. She asked Bill and then Tonks. Neither one had seen Alexia. She reached Remus's door and knocked. No answer. She knocked again. Again there was nothing. She placed her hand upon the handle, but found that it was locked. Suspicion came upon Mrs Weasley, so she took out her wand and was about to unlock it when …

"Molly, what are you doing?"

Mrs Weasley spun around to see Sirius standing about a metre from her.

"I wanted to ask Remus if he knew where Alexia was," she answered.

"I thought I told you not to go looking for her. She is safe where she is and I don't think Remus would appreciate it if you disturbed him," Sirius said to Mrs Weasley, feeling deeply insulted that she would go against his words.

"I just want to ask him," Mrs Weasley insisted.

"Mrs Weasley," Sirius said, putting his foot down, "This is my house and I would appreciate it that you would show respect to the other guests here. I would be even more grateful of you left my friend alone and not disturb him because you're worried over Alexia when I have told you that she is fine!"

Mrs Weasley stared at Sirius for a moment. Then she quickly turned around and used her wand to unlock the door and opened it just as Sirius said 'Don't!'

Mrs Weasley's eyes widened.

Unknowing to them, Remus was placing a deep kiss upon Alexia's lips, while slowly moving the lower half of his body into her. Mrs Weasley couldn't help herself.

"What is the meaning of this!" she cried.

Remus and Alexia started at this, Remus turned, the sheet was covering his waist, and Alexia was shielded by him.

"I tried to stop her, but she persisted," Sirius spoke up.

"What do you think you are doing? She's fourteen!" Mrs Weasley cried.

"She'll be fifteen soon," said Remus.

"She's still a minor!" Mrs Weasley cried.

"Alexia is my mate! My wife! In case you haven't figured it out Alexia is a werewolf too! Why else would she have come with me when the last full moon was up?" Remus was normally the one to keep calm, but not in this case. But then, how would you feel if you were barged in on when you're making love to your lover?

"She's a child!"

"She's legal!" Remus snapped, "I locked the door for a reason and I hoped that you would get the bloody hint that I didn't want us to be disturbed. You should have listened to Sirius, Molly!"

Mrs Weasley stared at him. She then looked at Alexia, who had her arms around his shoulders, her hand were on his chest and had her head resting on the back of his shoulder, facing away from the intruder.

"What if you had of gotten her pregnant? Especially since she is set to go to Hogwarts?" she then asked.

"Alexia can't get pregnant as she is not in heat! I know more about being a werewolf than you do, Molly. Now if you don't mind, get the hell out of my room and leave us alone!"

Mrs Weasley gave a final glare and turned away. Remus looked at Sirius.

"I tried Moony," Sirius said.

Remus shook his head; he knew Sirius would do anything to keep the privacy of his friends from others.

"I'll leave you alone."

Sirius then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"So … I won't get pregnant?" Remus heard Alexia's soft voice from behind him. Remus turned around and faced her.

"Not from this, no," he said, "As you're not in heat."

"Werewolves go in heat?"

Remus nodded. "They do," he said, "Well, females do."

"How will I know if I'm in heat?"

"Your body temperature will go up and the only thing on your mind is having sex and getting pregnant," Remus told her.

"Interesting words, being that I am a teenager and sex is generally in the mind of us hormonal beings," said Alexia.

"But getting pregnant never really on their minds," Remus pointed out.

Alexia saw his point.

"But when am I to be in heat? Or how often does it happen?" she then asked.

"Females can become in heat either they're with a mate or not. Only females without a mate become in heat more frequently, say about every two months until she is taken by a mate," said Remus.

"Explains why I have had urges before," Alex muttered, "Kind of glad I wasn't in heat when we met."

"Only I believe that you were more interested in sex, rather than the thought of getting pregnant," said Remus, "You see it isn't until a female gets a mate before she starts wanting to become pregnant. Now that you do have me as your mate, you're more likely to become in heat twice a year. You will never become in heat whilst you are pregnant and it will be at least six to eight months before you do become in heat again."

"Guess that means condoms will come to good use," said Alexia.

"Unfortunately those don't work if you're in wolf form," said Remus.

"Then how do I not get pregnant straight after the first?"

"After the first birth, females are able to close off her uterus from their mate's sperm and will only open it again if she wants to be pregnant again," said Remus.

Alexia nodded. Silence fell upon them.

"Remus," she said, "How many children do you want?"

"As many as you're willing to provide me," said Remus.

"So … six won't send you running?" Alexia asked.

Remus chuckled at this. "Six I can handle, seven or eight would be enough."

"You're wishing to have a big family?"

"I am wishing to have a safe, healthy and happy family," Remus told her.

Alexia smiled at this. "Any names that you've picked that I should know about?"

"I would like to go by tradition where the first born son has by first name as his middle name," said Remus. "But that is going to be a while off. We're not expecting yet so I believe that we would to think of other things, such as settling down and going to sleep."

"I'm curious on what would have happened if _she_ didn't interrupt," said Alexia.

"I believe would have still been making love," said Remus.

Alexia leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "What's stopping us from getting back into it?"

Remus, admittedly, still felt stiff and could feel Alexia was still pretty hungry. It didn't take much for him to start kissing her once more.


	11. Defensive Wolf

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Lilith Kayden, Sailor Hecate, Anon, Alpha 2 Omega and Padme4000 for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Defensive Wolf

Mrs Weasley shot Remus a glaring look of disgust within her eyes when he entered with Alexia close behind him the next morning. It was as if she was trying to make them feel as if they had done something wrong. Remus simply held Alexia's hand under the table and held it firmly, ignoring Mrs Weasley.

Sirius wasn't happy, simply because of the fact that Mrs Weasley had disobeyed his advice under his own roof. However, Mrs Weasley couldn't keep her mouth shut for the entire day, cornering Alexia just after lunch time in her bedroom.

"Did he force you into it?" her first question was.

Alexia turned and frowned at Mrs Weasley. "What are you talking about?"

"Remus," said Mrs Weasley, seeming to be very keen to know, "Did he force you …"

It clicked and Alexia replied harshly; "_No!_"

"Are you sure?" Mrs Weasley asked. She was very pushy, Alexia could feel it. "I mean, he is twice your age."

"He didn't force me into anything!" Alexia cried.

"But you're fourteen years old!"

"I am a werewolf!" Alexia pointed out, "Remus is my mate! We chose each other and that is how it works."

"Alexia, I want you to think about this," Mrs Weasley was deadly serious. "Do you actually want to be with someone who is old enough to be your father?"

"Age is not an issue!" Alexia defended. "You are being ridiculous!"

"But do you actually want him to make you pregnant?"

Alexia was simmering even more at this. "_He is my mate! How dare you try and nose in on our business, you stupid, old bitch!_"

**_Slap!_**

Alexia's cheek stung, her eyes were watering a little at the hot pain.

"Do not speak to me in such a way," said Mrs Weasley.

Alexia glared at Mrs Weasley.

"If you were my daughter I would have had your mouth watched out with soap!" Mrs Weasley added.

"Thank God that _you_ are **not**!" said Alexia.

The door then opened and Remus and Mr Weasley appeared.

"We heard voices," said Mr Weasley; "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, dear, Alexia and I are just having a nice chat," said Mrs Weasley.

"_Bullshit we are!_" Alexia cried.

"Alex what happened to your cheek?" Remus asked, seeing the red hand mark.

"The nosy bitch slapped me!" Alexia spat. She glared at Mrs Weasley. "I hate you!"

She then pushed on past everyone. Remus looked at Mrs Weasley; he was none at all impressed.

"Why did you slap Alex?"

"She insulted me?"

"What did you do to make you insult her?" Remus pressed.

"A girl her age shouldn't be with anyone as old as you, Remus! She's a child!"

"She's a werewolf and my wife!" Remus defended. "You obviously don't know anything about werewolves. According to the law Alexia is very much as legal to be my mate as you are allowed to go out and get a job! How dare you interfere where it does not belong?"

"Remus, you're better off in going with someone as old as Tonks, rather than someone still in their teens!" Mrs Weasley tried, she looked at her husband for help on this, but Mr Weasley made not a sound, he merely stood in and listened. "Arthur, help me out here!"

It was this when Mr Weasley did finally speak up. "I cannot Molly," he said, "Remus is very bit correct. Alexia is fourteen going on fifteen yes, but she is a werewolf, she is legal to be his wife and have his children."

"You can't seriously actually think that someone as old Alexia could ever love you?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Werewolves, once they have become mates, fall faster in love than normal humans," said Remus.

"Only because you made her!" Mrs Weasley was still trying.

"I did not make Alexia become my mate!" Remus frowned deeply. "Why are you trying to insist on that?"

"Because it's true! No girl in her right mind will ever allow anyone twenty years older than herself take her as his mate! Werewolves force them!"

Remus was keeping himself from loosing it. "I am _not_ Fenrir Greyback! I am not any of his mongrel followers! How dare you say such a lie about me!"

Remus turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. He found Alexia in the one place he knew she would be. He entered the bedroom, closed the door and sat down beside her on the bed. Gently, he got her to look at him so he could examine the mark of which Mrs Weasley had left upon her left cheek.

He gritted his teeth a little at the sight, it was bright pink. He softly touched it, causing Alex to wince.

"I shouldn't have called her a bitch," she said, she actually hated what she said to Mrs Weasley.

"She still didn't have the right to slap you," said Remus.

"What is so wrong with me being with you?"

Remus shook his head gently at this. "Nothing," he assured, "Though there are those who will disapprove of the pairing, simply because we are werewolves and when we do have children they will be werewolves like you and me."

"But Mrs Weasley wasn't seeing us as werewolves," said Alex, "She was seeing our age and … I thought that it didn't matter in the wizard world."

"It doesn't, only the legal age is really sixteen … only werewolves are an exception," Remus explained.

"Makes me wonder why they hadn't tried to make laws on that," said Alex.

"They did try years ago, but the Ministry found that they could not control werewolves as they would have liked in the family area when it came to people like us, so they stopped," said Remus.

Alexia sighed heavily at this. "It's not fair," she said, "To the Ministry we're seen as filthy half-breeds and in the eyes of Mrs Weasley I'm a whore and you're … something I really don't want to say."

"Please don't call yourself that again," said Remus, he did not like the idea of his young mate thinking herself as a 'whore'. "You are not that and I will make sure you know that."

"Then why did she corner me and demand to know if you forced me or any of that?"

"Alexia, my dear, she cannot stop us from doing the exact same things any other married couple will do," Remus told her. He then looked down at her left hand, the left finger was still pretty bare. "That includes finding you a nice ring."

Alexia smiled a little. Remus examined her cheek again.

"We better get some ice for that," he said.

Alex nodded; "Okay."



Alex avoided Mrs Weasley after the clean slap. Come the fifth of August, Remus and a few other members of the Order had to go and retrieve Harry Potter from Surrey. There was also another meeting be held too.

As usual Hermione, Alex and the Weasleys seventeen and under had to be upstairs. Alex and Severus gave each other a quick eye lock to each other as a sort of brief hello to each other as there wasn't any time for any real chitchat.

Alexia sat in the room she was still sharing with Hermione and Ginny, for some reason Mrs Weasley placed herself in the interfering role of making sure that Alex cannot sneak out during the night. Alex pulled out her MP3 player and began to listen to her music and began reading one of her books.

She wasn't disturbed until Ginny came in and asked her if she would like to meet Harry. Alexia couldn't see the harm and followed Ginny up to Ron's room, which he was now to be sharing with Harry.

'So this is the one who owns the beautiful white owl,' Alex thought to herself.

She studied the fifteen-year-old with messy black hair, round glasses and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt upon his forehead.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"Alexia Lupin," she answered, well, what was the point of using her old surname for?

"I didn't know Lupin had kids," said Harry.

"I'm not his daughter," said Alexia.

"Niece?"

Alex shook her head at these. Harry was confused, he knew she had to be related to Remus somehow to have the same surname. Later they were able to go downstairs, however Tonks accidentally tripped over a heavy umbrella stand and it set off the dear, dear portrait of Sirius's mother. Harry shortly saw Alexia sitting with Hermione and Ginny, he was still trying to work out how she was related to Remus Lupin.

'Sister? Cousin? Second cousin even?'

Harry looked over at Remus, who was talking to Sirius, Bill and Mr Weasley. But he noticed Remus sneaking glances over at Alexia. Harry turned to Ron and softly asked him what the relation was.

"They're married," Ron answered.

The look on Harry's face was priceless.

"But … is that legal?"

"For two werewolves it is," said Ron.

Harry didn't ask anything after that. He looked at Remus and saw that he as looking at Alexia and noticed that he had this look within. Harry wondered if that was the same look his own father had for his mother. He also saw Alexia doing the same thing. Harry couldn't see anything wrong with it, if it's legal and they're happy, who was he to judge? There is still a lot to learn about the Wizarding World, this was just one of them.


	12. Sorted Wolf

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Padme, Lyra Waterfall, Sailor Hecate, Alpha 2 Omega, Lilith Kayden, KRP and Blue Rose of the Full Moon for your reviews.

Lyra, Alex knew that Hedwig was Harry's because Ron or Hermione would have told her when the owl flew in to do Harry's biding of biting their fingers.

KRP doesn't matter if you missed reviewing, just so long as you like the story, all is cool. Blue Rose of the Full Moon, can I call you Blue Rose or Full Moon or Blue Moon? I like to shorten longish names when thanking people.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Sorted Wolf

When the next full moon arrived and Alexia was glad to get away from Mrs Weasley when it was time to leave Grimmauld and take shelter at the Lupin Farmhouse until the full moon was up.

"She can't seriously expect to keep us apart can she?" Alexia asked.

Remus shook his head. "When we get back, you're moving in with me," he said, "Sirius kind of caught on Molly's attempts and he isn't at all thrilled about having someone try and keep his friend and his wife apart. Besides almost everyone has caught on that we are married and I don't see the harm in proving them right."

Alexia nodded.



Mrs Weasley wasn't too pleased when she learnt of the arrangement when Remus and Alexia came back. Though, due to whatever duties that needed to be done, Remus was rarely in Grimmauld anymore, except for a few nights. Finally, the second last day of the holidays arrived and Alex was able to go to Diagon Alley to get her required school items and uniform. Remus's old school books were still in excellent condition, which was pretty handy and saves in money too, being that Remus hasn't much money due to the fact that he hasn't any job.

Alex offered to go to a second hand shop for school uniforms, but Remus told her to not be ridiculous. Alex couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed about having to spend on new uniforms, even if they weren't that expensive. Alexia still had her pewter cauldron from her old school and a few other things like her telescope and phials. All she required was ingredients for her potions class.

Alexia was told via letter that she would be taken straight to Hogwarts come the first of September by Severus Snape, so she is to be Sorted in the Headmaster's Office.

"It looks like this is to be our final night together for a while," Alex said to Remus on the final night before she was to go to Hogwarts.

Remus smiled tenderly. "Only for a while," he said, he could see the gold bracelet on Alex's left wrist that he gave to her on the twenty-sixth of August for her birthday present. Alexia couldn't believe that he would even get something so expensive.

"_What kind of husband would I be if I didn't get you something meaningful?" he asked her, as not only had he gotten the bracelet, but the gold band that was on her left ring finger as well._

"_Remus, I don't want you throwing your money away on me," she told him. She understood the ring, but the bracelet. "I'd be happy with a deck of Yu-Gi-Oh cards if you couldn't think of anything else."_

Remus remembered that conversation, for he also remembered asking Alexia who or what Yu-Gi-Oh was. He chuckled at this, causing Alex to look at him with a crinkled brow, probably wondering what was so funny to him. Remus shook his head and told her not to worry about it.



Alex was picked up by Snape and they were at a far enough distance away from Grimmauld Place they used a Portkey that sent them straight to Hogsmeade Village.

"Wow," she muttered.

Snape heard this and nodded. "I can see you becoming quite accustomed to coming here during school weekend trips," he said.

Alex smiled a little.



"Welcome, Ms Lupin," said the elderly voice of Dumbledore when Alexia stepped into the Head Office, Snape followed her in.

"Thank you, Professor," said Alex.

The Headmaster went over to his desk and took an old, ragged looking hat. The Sorting Hat, in Alexia's eyes was the one thing that was going to determine what house she will be in.

"First things first," Dumbledore said, going over and giving the Hat to Alivia

Alivia took it and placed it upon her head. The brim slipped down over her eyes, she couldn't see a thing except darkness of the Hat. Then she heard a voice within her ear …

"Well, I can go three ways with you and each choice is pretty good. There is Ravenclaw; you have the smarts and the wits. Gryffindor, your loyalty to those who deserve it and you do have a Gryffindor influence just a little bit, and this is before your meetings with certain people. Then there is Slytherin, you do have a cunning sort of nature about you, though not many may see it.

"You will be happy with whatever house you are placed in. So you will be in **Gryffindor**!"

Alexia was quite surprised with that. So she was placed in Gryffindor, she looked over at Severus. It seemed that he wasn't so surprised with the decision of the Sorting Hat.

"Now," said Dumbledore, as Alex handed him back the Hat, "We are to discuss the arrangements that are going to be put in place for you when the full moon is on the arise. I would suggest the Shrieking Shack, only there would be a large damper on that plan."

Alex's brow crinkled a little out of puzzlement, leading Dumbledore to explain.

"We have, once again, a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year," he said, "Her name is Dolores Umbridge and she is a member of the Ministry and works very closely with Cornelius Fudge. The problem is that she hates half-breeds and will look at any way to stop anyone who isn't fully human from being anywhere and everywhere … that would probably include banning anyone on coming to Hogwarts to have a fair education as anyone."

"Who is this woman?" Alex asked, not liking the sound of this. "She sounds like when Hitler was in reign, banning Jews from doing anything and everything."

"Lucky she is not the Minister of Magic," said Dumbledore, there was a clear hint of pleasure in knowing that.

Alex nodded.

"But there is a way of having things to that you and the other students are safe during the full moon. You will be going to your home to stay with Remus until the full moon is over. However, if Professor Umbridge was to get suspicious, and I am very sure she will, we will have to tread very carefully. If caught out, you can be banned from the school completely."

Alex thought about it. "Then what's the point of be coming here then if there is that risk?" she asked.

"Because you have as much rights to an education as anyone else," Dumbledore told her kindly, seeing why she asked that question.

"But if I was caught?" Alex then asked.

"Then Remus will have clean access to teach you himself," Dumbledore answered, "You will get to keep your wand as it is Australian and the Ministry of Magic in the United Kingdom is not allowed to snap an Australian wand for any reason, except if the owner has committed a serious crime."

"So, me being a werewolf is not a good enough excuse to snap my wand?" Alex asked.

"That is correct," Dumbledore said with a small not.

Alex saw the bright side of that, if she was expelled from Hogwarts she still gets to keep her wand.

'I love being Australian!' she thought to herself.

"Headmaster, if it would be sufficient, I would be willing to teach Alexia how to make Wolfsbane in private classes. If Umbridge were to question it, it will be explained that Alexia requires advance potion lessons, we'll make up some reason for that," Snape spoke up.

Alexia looked at Snape with slightly surprised eyes, but also an expression of appreciation and thankfulness.

Dumbledore gave a small smile. "Of course," was all he said in return.

* * *

Sorry if this is short and sorry for the wait. But then again, all those who know what school is like with assignments and all can pretty much understand the pressures. I am also trying to work on yet another fiction, but I don't know what to make of it yet. Take care of yourselves, sign Calypphire. 


	13. Classes for Wolf

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to all who have reviewed and an extra thank you for your patience as I have not been able to update due to moving house and having to wait for a good while to be able to get the net up and running.

Also, after watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer for the past three or so weeks, I had found out that full moons only go for three full nights, because of this find Alexia will be going to the farmhouse for four nights in a row instead of a full week.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Classes for Wolf

Alexia sat at the Gryffindor Table and the students, from the second year up, shortly entered and went to their House Tables. Harry, Hermione and Ron saw Alex and went and sat down with her. Alex smiled at this and the first years came in and the Sorting Hat sang and then Sorted as it had done for so many or so years before.

After the feast, Alex and Harry went to the Gryffindor Tower, or rather, Harry showed Alex where to go, though it was Neville Longbottom who came along, proudly, with the password. Alex was in awe at the place.

"Wow!" she said.

It didn't take long for her to be in her new room, which she was sharing with Hermione and two other girls, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Alex was placing her posters on her section of her room when Lavender and Parvati came walking in to see the pictures of animals and places, as well as a poster of Australia that was surrounded or placed with her animals and flora and any other famous landmark either nature made or manmade

"Love Australia much?" said Lavender.

Alex looked around and saw her standing there with an Indian looking girl.

"Well, it is my country," said Alex, "Why wouldn't I love it?"

"So I take it that you don't know much of what is going on around here," said Lavender.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, frowning a little.

"I mean to the fact that Harry Potter is actually an attention seeker and that You-Know-Who isn't actually back," said Lavender.

"Oh! I see!" Alex dully replied, "So you're like the rest of those drongos who are pretty much ready to follow whatever the Minister is saying? Just like a bunch of sheep. I know what's going on and I am on Potter's side."

"Only because he's the only version you've heard because he was sitting next to you at the feast," said Parvati.

"That's because it's the truthful version," said Alex, getting bored with this. She knew full well that Harry was telling the truth, heck she spent the summer with Remus and all of that, how can one not believe anything else to be the truth when you've heard it a dozen or more times?

At this, Alex ignored Lavender and Parvati and smiled when Hermione walked in.

"Ready for tomorrow?" said Hermione.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Alex, smiling a little wider.



The next morning, Alex went with Ron, Harry and Hermione to the Great Hall, which was a good thing or else Alex would have probably gotten lost.

"Man, this is weird," said Alex, looking at her timetable, "There is no language class."

"Language?" Ron asked.

"When students reach their fourth year in Endeavours, we get to select French, Italian, Japanese, Indonesian or German. We don't have to do it as there are a few other electives to pick from and we can change the electives for the second semester or change after a full year," Alex explained.

"What language did you pick?" Hermione asked.

"Bahasa Indonesia," Alex replied.

"Say something in Indonesian," Ron then said.

Alex looked at him, then said; "Nama saya Alexia, saya orang Australia, umur saya lima belas tahun. Translation, My name is Alexia, I am from Australia and I am fifteen years old."

"Wicked!" said Ron.

They were soon sitting in History of Magic, which Alexia thought was a bit of a joke. She took notes nonetheless, but was strongly wishing she was back in her old History class learning about Wizards and Witches during World War Two or even back when convicts were shipped to Australia, wizards and witches went along with them.

She was glad to have gotten out of History, next class was Potions.

"Well look what we have here," said the voice of Draco Malfoy, "Fresh meat."

Alexia heard this and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Me? Fresh Meat?" she said, then gave a slight snort like laugh. "I get it; you're the resident bully of the fifth-year."

Malfoy looked at her, while Alexia gave a sweet smile. "Don't cross me if you know what's good for you."

Professor Snape entered before Malfoy could reply. The class started.



After lunch Alexia had Muggle Studies, which was pretty fun, being that she knew so much about Muggle Technology anyway. Afterwards was Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Dolores Umbridge. Alexia got a real eyeful when she saw the short woman with mousy brown hair and looking like a toad with watery eyes and pointy teeth.

'Suddenly, the idea of Cane Toads taking over Northern Australia doesn't seem so bad,' she thought.

She was pretty much thinking this the entire way through the class, when Harry and all started asking questions and so forth. Alexia lips gave a faint smile when she heard Dean Thomas saying that Remus Lupin was the best Professor they had for the Dark Arts Class. She wanted to hurt Umbridge for calling her husband a filthy half-breed, but remembered what Remus had told her to keep calm and that not everyone is going to see the person.

Harry wound up getting detention. All in all, Alexia was just glad to get out of the classroom; she hated Umbridge and wished to God that she was back at Endeavours Academy learning Defence Against the Dark Arts from Professor Armstrong. Why did they have to employ such a woman?

* * *

Sorry that this is a short chapter, I promise to get in a longer chapter next time, I just wanted to update again.

I also have an announcement to make. Kestrel is going to be making a comeback; I couldn't keep the favourite away any longer. So when I have pretty much almost finished doing updates, even perhaps finishing the three stories that I still have yet to complete first.

Again, thank you very much for your patience, it's been a hectic move and I am just glad to finally write again.

Take Care, Calypphire.


	14. Thinking Wolf

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Padme4000, Nightmare Goddess, Clorinda, Alpha 2 Omega and KRP for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Thinking Wolf

The week past on by and Alexia had pretty much settled in nicely. She began her private class with Professor Snape so she could learn how to make Wolfsbane Potion.

"We have to tread carefully," he told her, on the Friday afternoon she came in. "Umbridge will come snooping around come in a week or so, when that happens I'll be making sure you're making something else."

"Or you could just say that two friends are sharing a conversation and making potions as we go along," said Alex.

"Right now, we haven't to worry," said Snape, "Now let us begin."

"Okay."



Remus sighed deeply as he sat back in the couch and looked up at the stars in the clear night sky. He took a swig from his bottle of butterbeer and thought over the events that had happened over the past couple of months. It still made him wonder how or why werewolves could love each other a lot faster than normal every day humans. Did he give Alexia much choice in the matter?

But he knew that Alexia did allow him to have her. Also she was very grateful to have been able to have a life again and even making friends. Remus thought back to when he, himself, thought that he didn't belong with humans and finding out that if he had never gone to Hogwarts he would not have met James, Sirius and Peter. It irked him to think that he once used to be friends to Peter Pettigrew and it hurts to think that he, Remus Lupin, could have ever thought of Sirius Black, his own friend, was a murderer for a crime he would never commit.

Taking another sip from the bottle, he pondered over what it was like when he became mates with Diana. Oh, how he loved her and she loved him. They were mates for a year and she was heavily pregnant with their first child when tragedy came in the form of Fenrir Greyback. Remus knew that Greyback had always wanted Diana for his own and was pissed off to find that Remus had gotten to her first. He somehow found out that Diana was pregnant and tracked her down in the forest. Remus wasn't too far from her; it was a full moon, so they were in werewolf form. Everything was a blur, except for when Remus knew his wife was dead; she had been raped and beaten. He tried to save their unborn son, but he was too late.

A tear ran down Remus's cheek. He had cremated their bodies and placed them in two separate urns. To this day the ashes of Diana and their unborn son, Oliver Remus, were sitting safely on the mantel of the fireplace. Alex has seen them there, Remus offered to remove them, only to be told by Alex that it wouldn't be right if they were to be removed from their place.

Remus just hadn't found the right time to scatter the ashes yet and Alex wasn't going to rush him. Diana was his first mate and if it hadn't of been for Greyback, Remus would still have his first wife and their son today and possibly a few more children. Yet Remus didn't want Alex to feel as though she was a 'replacement' or as though Remus didn't love her as much as he did for Diana.

"_Remus, what would Diana be thinking if she heard you talking like this?" _he remembered Alexia asking him when he spoke to her about his feelings. It was when they were back at the farmhouse for the last full moon.

"_She'd tell me to stop being ridiculous and move on," Remus replied, "She's want me to love again and start the family I never got to have with her."_

Remus sighed a lot heavier this time. He still loved Diana, but he knew, from that conversation alone with Alexia, that she would want him to try again. Was it possible that Diana sent Alexia here for that reason? Remus didn't know, he was, however, extremely grateful to have had the chance to try again.

All ready had been sensing that Alex was starting to show signs of becoming in heat the day before she left for Hogwarts. He could sense it now, even though she was many miles away. The one thing about werewolves is that they can sense their mates for miles. Remus was predicting some time in December when the full moon rises in that month.

The question was will Alexia be ready to be the mother to his child?



Alexia did her homework in full, so she was able to pull out her laptop and switch it on. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown saw this and their jaws dropped.

"You can't have that!" Lavender said.

"Hmm?" Alex said, looking up from the screen and over to the pair.

"It's muggle! Electricity doesn't work in the Wizarding World!" said Lavender.

Alex just smirked at them. 'Just proves on how much you know,' she thought, as she logged on to the internet and got on to a game site that she liked going on. She was quietly playing until someone started talking to her. Alex smiled when she saw who it was. She quickly clicked and started typing.

'Hi Sirius, I see you've figured out how to use the computer'

Understandably Sirius was a little slow in responding, he can't touch-type like Alexia, nor could Remus when he started to learn.

'Sort of'

'Well at least you didn't blow it up'

'Kreacher tried to'

'How are things?'

'Same as usual, stuck in this wretched house' (he used an emoticon to show his dislike) 'Cool I have these funny faces to use'

Alex laughed under her breath

'But on to more important things' he then typed up.

'What's happened?"

'We have a lead to where your brother might be'

Alex widened her eyes at this.

'You have?'

'We don't know if it's the right lead or not, but at least we're trying to help'

'Thank you so, so much'

'Do the thank youse when you see your brother'

Alex couldn't believe it. Her heart was hoping beyond all hope that this was the right lead. How she wanted to see her brother again.



Full moon was on the approach and Alex had arrived at the farmhouse, using McGonagall's fireplace to get there. Remus was waiting for her and welcomed her with his embrace. He planted a firm kiss upon her forehead and firmed his arms around her.

"I missed you too," was all Alex could say.

Remus let go. "How was Hogwarts so far?" he asked.

"Apart from wanting to hurt Umbridge and wishing that I was learning something more interesting than Professor Binns's voice, couldn't have been better," Alex answered.

"Good," said Remus. "Had no trouble getting here?"

Alex shook her head. "I'm very much glad that I don't have Dark Arts Class for these couple of days. But she will probably notice that I am gone from when she starts sitting in on classes while the teachers are doing their lessons."

"You do know that you will still be taught if Umbridge tells you to get out, don't you?" Remus reminded her.

"I know," said Alex, "I just wish she doesn't. Not that I don't mind if you did teach me, it's just that I -"

Remus placed his finger on her lips. "No need to explain. I know and I understand."

Alex was glad he did.


	15. Expelled Wolf

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Lyra Waterfall, Padme4000, Alpha 2 Omega and Nightmare Goddess for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Expelled Wolf

The full moon past and Alexia was back at Hogwarts.

"Umbridge wasn't asking for me was she?" she asked Hermione when she saw her.

"No," said Hermione, shaking her head, "Luckily."

"Good," said Alex, somewhat relieved.

"But we do have homework from the classes you missed out on," said Hermione.

"I know, McGonagall gave it to me when I arrived," Alex replied, "I'll be getting a start on it tonight."

"Any word about your brother?" Hermione then asked.

Alex shook her head. "Not at the moment."

"Hopefully you'll hear something soon," said Hermione.

"Hopefully," said Alex.



"Good," said Snape, as Alex placed in the crushed monkshood into the cauldron.

"Hopefully I don't screw this up," said Alex.

Wolfsbane Potions truly was proving to be a challenge.

"Perhaps you ought to teach that husband of yours to brew this potion up," said Snape.

"_Hem, hem_," a high pitched voice entered.

The colour drained from Alex's face, as she looked around to see the short and ugly Dolores Umbridge.

"Mind if I interrupt?" she said.

'Yes,' Alex wanted to say.

"May I ask why you are here," said Snape.

"I'm here because I have just received word that Miss Wolf has used the Floo Service just last week, and I have come to find out why," Umbridge said.

"And how would you even know it was me and not someone else?" Alex asked.

"Because a certain Kenneth Wolf saw you and decided to write to me about it," Umbridge replied.

Alex's mouth stayed shut.

"You do happen to know who Kenneth Wolf is, don't you, Miss Wolf?" Umbridge asked.

Alex shook her head. "No, obviously someone who just happens to have the same surname as me."

Umbridge gave a very sweet smile.

"Now, now, Miss Wolf, no need to lie," she said.

"Dolores, get on with it or get out of my classroom," Snape spoke up, "I am giving Miss Wolf advanced potion lessons."

Umbridge gave him a brief look, and then looked back at Alex.

"The letter explained something very interesting," she said.

"Oh?" said Alex.

"Pack your things, Miss Wolf," Umbridge sweetly ordered, "You are to get out of this school before lunchtime tomorrow."

"On what grounds?" Snape demanded.

"On the grounds that she is a filthy half-breed!"

"The Headmaster and the Head of Houses are the only ones who can authorise a full expulsion," Snape said.

"Uh, uh, uh!" said Umbridge, waging her fat index finger, "I have the power to expel anyone I see as unfit to have an education at this school."

She pulled out a roll of parchment and handed it over to Snape, who took it and read it. It was an Educational Decree and it was allowing Umbridge to expel students, meaning the ones she sees as …

"You can't do this," said Snape.

"I can and I have," said Umbridge.

Alex just sat there, stunned.



"I'm sorry that it had to happen," said Hermione.

Alex shook her head. "It was bound to happen. I just didn't expect it to be so soon."

"Why would your father do that to you?" asked Harry.

"Because he's a bastard who should be taken out back and flogged a few dozen or so times," Alex couldn't hold back the bitter answer that came out. "He and my mother are trying to make sure my life isn't worth living."

"But you have friends and you have Lupin," Hermione pointed out.

"I know," said Alex, "I guess without you and the others I'd be lost."

"It's just not fair," said Ron, "It's wrong. I mean, Vampires seem to have the same amount of rights as we do."

"Thanks for the reminder on who the better half-breed is," said Alex.

"Sorry, I just … Lupin got to be here, why can't you?"

"The difference between then and now is that Umbridge was still at Hogwarts at the time, now she's … well, she's at Hogwarts, just with a different status."

"Still unfair," said Ron.



Remus enclosed his arms around Alex. She had broken into tears just as she stepped out of the fireplace. How could her parents do this to her? How and why?

"Shh," Remus soothed, brushing his hand down Alex's hair, "I'm here. I'm here."



"Karen, I'm home" said Kenneth, as he walked in through the door.

"I'm in the kitchen," Karen called back.

Kenneth walked through the hall, passing photos upon the wall. Some even showing a certain girl who once used to live with them. Karen looked at her husband.

"You seem to be in a good mood," said Karen.

"Mmm, I am," Kenneth replied. "You know that half-breed who killed our daughter? I discovered that she was using the Floo System at Hogwarts. Apparently she was attending."

"But I was told by that man who was with her that she was going to be home schooled," said Karen with surprise.

"What man?"

"Remember I told you about the half-breed showing up with a tall man with light brown hair and scars upon his face?" said Karen.

Kenneth nodded. "Did you get his name?"

Karen shook her head. "No, but I remember his face. Apparently that half-breed is living with him. Why he would do that for a creature like that."

"His name couldn't be Remus Lupin could it?"

"I don't know," said Karen, shaking her head.

"Because, Remus Lupin is a werewolf," said Kenneth, "The man has been trying to get a stable job for years. If this is the man you've describes, we need to inform the Ministry at once."

"Why?" Karen asked.

"You and I both know that the Ministry is trying to hunt down any werewolves attempting to breed. They want to find any werewolf child and make sure that the generation is lost for good. The Ministry wants to have the werewolf population extinct," Kenneth told his wife.

Karen stared at her husband. "But they're children?"

"They're not human!"

"Kenneth, they tried that in Australia around the same time as the Stolen Generation. It didn't work and I can't see why anyone would want to hurt children."

"I don't want the children to have to suffer," said Kenneth.

Karen sighed.

Unbeknown to them, someone was listening in on them from outside. A nineteen-year-old man with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Daniel knew he had to find his sister and fast.



"They're what?" Alex cried, after Kingsley Shacklebolt explained to her and Remus what is going on, "They can't do that!" she paused "Can they?"

"The Ministry is actually trying to enforce it into the law," said Kingsley.

"This is not fair," said Alex. "They shouldn't be allowed to do that."

They were all at Grimmauld Place having hot chocolate.

"There are people opposing to this, aren't there?" Sirius asked.

"There are, that is why Fudge hasn't been able to enforce it yet," said Kingsley, "Not until he can find some sort of loophole for himself to make it possible."

"But he's trying to make it legal to kill children!" Remus pointed out.

"He's trying to do what Hitler did to the Jews. And here I though what's his face was bad enough with his Death Eaters," said Alex.

"Who's Hitler?" Kingsley asked curiously.

"A very bad man," Alex replied, "Look up on World War Two, you'll get heaps of information there."

"Anyway, what will happen if this law comes?" Sirius asked.

"Alex and I are getting out of the country," Remus replied, "Sorry, but I don't fancy living in fear from the Ministry. You-Know-Who I can deal with being that he's not exactly in that sort of power."

"Where would you go?" Sirius asked.

"Northern Territory or Western Australia," said Alex, "Werewolves have fair deals there, as well as Victoria, Queensland and Tasmania. The rest won't change their policies."

"You've been doing research on the muggle device you call a compy … er … comp …"

"Computer," Alex corrected Sirius. "Yes I have."

"Let us hope it doesn't come to that," said Kingsley.

"Here, here," said Remus.

"Or better yet, let someone find a cure for lycanthropy," said a slightly hopeful Alex.


	16. Attacked Wolf

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Alpha 2 Omega, Lyra Waterfall, Padme, KRP and Nightmare Goddess for your reviews.

Well, Alex was at Hogwarts for just over a month actually, I wasn't expecting to even do that do tell the truth, I was going to wait until later on, oh well. Alex's parents' house isn't in London it's near wear forests are. I've never been to England so you have to bear with me. I just know they're no where near the Lupin couple.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Attacked Wolf

"Concentrate now," said Remus, "Repeat after me, Expecto patronum."

"Expecto patronum," Alex repeated.

"Good, say it once more," said Remus.

"Expecto patronum," said Alex with confidence.

"Now try it with your wand," said Remus.

Alex gave a small nod and then called in a clear, loud voice; "_Expecto patronum!_"

Silver came from her wand, but nothing solid came from it. Alex looked rather disappointed.

"What am I doing wrong?" she asked.

"You're doing nothing wrong, trust me, some don't get their patronum until the right moment for it to come forth," Remus told her.

"Harry told me that the patronum is something that represents you or something that is connected to you somehow," Alex said.

"Harry would be saying it right," said Remus, "Come on, let's go and sit down for a bit before trying again."

"What does your patronum look like?" Alex asked, as they went to sit on the back porch step.

"Mine is has always been a wolf," Remus answered her. "I guess the wolf in me is my 'protection' so to speak."

"I have no idea what my patronum is supposed to look like," Alex said before looking ahead towards the forest trees.

"You will come to find out in due time," Remus told her, "Patience is the key at the moment. We're not overrun by Dementors right now."

"I highly doubt we'd be sitting down if we were," said Alex, thinking it was a little amusing.

"Are you ready to try again?"

Alex nodded. Alex still wasn't getting anything for the next ten or so minutes.

"This sucks," she groaned.

"We'll try again another day," said Remus, placing his hands on her upper arms. "I wasn't expecting you to get it straight away. Harry didn't get it straight off either. But at least you're getting somewhere with the silver vapours."

Alex turned to face him. "Can we try something else?"

"I was going to try and get you to practice on a Boggart, only none have moved in," said Remus.

"There'd probably be one at Grimmauld," said Alex.

"Probably might be, only Sirius is making absolute sure that is what they are and not something more dangerous," Remus told her, "That is why he's not risking any Boggart banishing training right now."

"A shame Sirius can't be out here, instead of being in the house," said Alex.

"It's a lot safer for Sirius to be out of sight for the time being," said Remus.

"He's getting agitated," said Alex. "Didn't you see him acting the way he was the last time we were there?"

"I have noticed," said Remus, "That is why we're going to be seeing him soon. Until then, we better get ready for tonight."

It was to be a full moon again. It was hard to believe that Alex had been out of Hogwarts for nearly three weeks. She wondered what Harry, Ron and Hermione were doing right now, being that they were at Hogsmeade Village. Probably plotting how to get rid of Umbridge for all she knew.

"Shall we get a few more spells in before going inside?" Remus then suggested.

Alex nodded. "Okay."



The full moon was up and two wolves were walking amongst the trees. Remus was staying close to Alexia. He seemed to have sensed something earlier and just wanted to be sure that whatever it was, it wouldn't harm his mate.

Alex stopped suddenly, causing Remus to do the same. His eyes were on Alex. Alex was sensing something; whatever it was it was making her back up and Remus was hearing whimpers. Remus could sense it more, danger was close. He lifted his nose up, it wasn't another werewolf; it was something different entirely.

Remus at this point went closer to Alex and nudged her. Alex looked at him. Suddenly they heard a crack of leaves and twigs and then out of the blue, a gunshot rang out. This caused the two to start running. Remus made sure that his mate was in front of him, he'd rather know that she was in his sights than out.

Another shot was heard; the bullet hit a tree, narrowly missing Alex. This made Alex stop and dropped to her gut, she was shaking, Remus reached her and tried to get her to get up, but fear had made her almost frozen. Then he heard the clicking of a gun behind him. Remus turned around and saw the man holding the gun. He was tall and wearing dark clothing, his face was covered; only his hands were seen as they were holding the shotgun.

Remus lowered his head, his teeth bearing, hackles were up. He was shielding his mate from the barrel. He let out a low growl. Just as the shooter was about to pull the trigger, another wolf came speeding up from the side and pounced. A shot was fired as the wolf collided with the shooter. The bullet missed Remus and Alex and went straight into the tree. The wolf had sunk its teeth deep into the shooters arm. Responding to this, Remus went to help the wolf fend off the attacker.

They didn't stop until the attacker was on the ground and unconscious. Remus then looked at this wolf, it was a male, easy to tell by the size, and his fur was almost silvery white like Alex's. Remus didn't know what to think with this wolf. Right now, his main concern was Alex. Remus turned to check on her. Alex's head was down on her paws, Rems knew that if she were in human form she'd be crying. He went and lied next to her.

As for the male wolf, he just lied down and kept his eye on the unconscious attacker.

Come morning, Remus hadn't had a wink of sleep, nor at the other male wolf. Alex had fallen asleep however. They were now all back in human form, so Remus was able to see the human side of this wolf. He had light brown hair to his shoulders and hazel eyes, which were looking at Alex.

"Alex?" he said.

"Who are you?" Remus asked, moving to his knees.

"I'm her brother," said the young man.

"You're Daniel?" said Remus, somewhat surprised, yet glad in the same way.

Daniel's brow crinkled a little. "And who would you be?"

"Remus Lupin," said Remus.

"The mate my father mentioned," said Daniel.

"What do you mean?" said Remus.

"I heard my parents talking a couple of weeks ago about this idea of trying to find you and kill you," Daniel answered.

A soft groan came from the ground in between them. The attacker was waking up. As if by reaction to this, Daniel moved forward and snatched the beanie that was covering the face and yanked it off to reveal his face. Daniel stared in stun.

"Dad?"

Kenneth saw Daniel and quickly sat up.

"Daniel! Y-you're here? Y-you're back?" he said, sounding so glad. "Oh I'm so glad to see you son." He paused and looked up and down at Daniel. "Why are you naked?" Then he saw the teeth and scratch marks all over his own body, his black and inky black blue clothes were torn and ripped and dried blood was seen.

"Oh no!" Kenneth muttered. "Daniel, I was attacked last night! By a pair of wolves! They were protecting a third one; I think it was a female."

"Looks like you're as dead as I am," a voice spoke up.

Kenneth spun around and saw Alexia propped up on her hands; her nakedness was partly shielded by Remus.

"_You!_" he snarled.

He suddenly reached behind him and grabbed a pistol that was hiding underneath his shirt and brought it out. Remus reached to grab for Kenneth's hand and have the gun pointed away from Alex, only to hear the fire ring out. Remus looked down to find that no bullet had hit him, and then quickly looked up to see blood dribbling down from Kenneth's mouth and watched him crumble to the ground dead. Behind him, Daniel was holding the shotgun.

Blood pooled around Kenneth's body.

"No-one dares to hurt my sister and gets away with it," said Daniel, tossing the gun aside.

"We better bury the body," said Remus.

"No, cremate would be better," said Daniel.

"But what about mum?" Alex asked.

"Look, I'll send an owl to Grimmauld Place," said Remus, "Someone would come to help figure out what do to with the body."

"What are we to do with it until then?" Alex asked.

"For the time being, we don't move it," said Remus.



Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt came to help retrieve the body with Remus. Alex stayed at the house; Daniel elected to stay with her. He was rather quiet, but then, he did just shoot a man, and not just any man, his own father.

"How did you become a werewolf?" Alex asked him.

"About two months after you were attacked, I wound up getting bitten. I couldn't risk Mum and Dad finding out, so I grabbed a few things and split. I was hoping to find you before now," said Daniel.

"Well you found me," said Alex.

"So what's the deal with Remus?" Daniel asked, "How'd you meet?"

Alex's cheeks when pink. "We're mates," she simply put it.

"Oh," said Daniel.

"And how did you wind up getting Wolfsbane Potion?"

"I found your friend, Severus at Hogwarts five days before. He was the one who told me where I would find you. He would have offered to set up a Portkey or use Floo Powder, but since Hogwarts is under tight security thanks to some woman named Umbridge, he was unable," Daniel explained.

"Could have asked for Dumbledore to help," said Alex.

"Probably could, only I couldn't risk getting caught by the wrong person, so I just hurried to get to here," said Daniel.

Remus, Moody and Kingsley all arrived back.

"The body has been moved to where muggles will find him," said Moody, "But I would like to know what actually happened."

"He tried to kill us," Alex replied, "What would you have done if you were in that position?"

"Look I'm sorry to have killed the man, that wasn't my intention, but he was going to hurt my sister and I couldn't allow that. Though I am not sorry for biting him last night," Daniel spoke up.

"We better get a move on," said Kingsley, "Let you all get some rest."

"Thank you again," said Remus.

Moody and Kingsley left seconds later.


	17. Satisfied Wolf

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Alpha 2 Omega, Padme, KRP, Nightmare Goddess and Lyra Waterfall for your reviews.

Well, I was actually going to make Kenneth into a werewolf, or well, have him alive for the irony, but reaction is quickest with instinct. Remus is also living with an ironic name, as is Fenrir. Remus and Fenrir came from Mythology and Lupin means wolf.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Satisfied Wolf

The news of the body of a muggle being found by passers-by reached Remus, Alex and Daniel when they reached Grimmauld Place. It was very clear that Kenneth had been found and his body had been identified by his wife.

"Lucky for you the Ministry aren't seeing much into it, they actually believe that the teeth marks were actually from a couple of stray dogs that have been a bit of a menace in the city," Moody told them.

"But the gunshot?" said Daniel.

"The Ministry believe muggles did it, as no wizard would dare to use something as 'complicated' as a gun," said Moody.

"Suddenly the thought of wizards being a little unknowing towards muggle weaponry proves to be a good thing," said Alex.

"Why do you say that?"

"Just means that idiot features and his little minions won't be using the little thing called a gun," said Alex.

"You really have ways of making sure you insult You-Know-Who, don't you," said Sirius.

"Is that a crime?" asked Alex.

Sirius shook his head.



Weeks went by; Alex was starting to feel warmth rising within her body. Remus was sensing it, particularly when she is close to him. Alex opened her eyes, unable to sleep; Remus could smell her sweet aroma, feeling her want.

"Can't sleep?" he said.

"No," Alex grumbled, "I feel hot."

Remus moved closer to her and held her with his right arm, while his left hand went up Alex's nightie and in between the material of her knickers. Alex squirmed a little at this, but opened her legs a little further to allow him to touch her more.

"It's not what you want, but it will ease," Remus told her.

He could feel himself going stiff.

"Remus," Alex whispered, her hand pressing against Remus's, feeling him toy with her.

"December," he said, "December you will peak and I will make love to you."

"I want you," Alex said.

Remus sighed. He couldn't bear having her like this.

"Get on you stomach," he said, as he pulled at her knickers.

Alex did so; Remus took her knickers off and dropped them to the floor. Alex shortly felt him pushing his way into her. She closed her eyes and felt the slight satisfaction she was getting.



The news of Arthur Weasley being attacked was presented to certain members of the Order and Harry and the four Weasley children, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny were staying at Grimmauld Place, along with Mrs Weasley. Harry and the Weasleys met Daniel, who was with Sirius when Harry and all suddenly arrived.

"Where is Alex?" Fred asked.

"She hasn't been feeling the greatest at the moment," Daniel replied. Being a werewolf he pretty much guest what is up with his sister, but figured that it was best to lie about it.



It wasn't until the twenty-seventh of December when the full moon arrived. Remus was sitting, waiting. Alex was trying to settle down, but finding it hard to do so. Daniel opted to stay way out in the forest somewhere away from the cave of which Remus and Alex were in.

Then Alex stopped, Remus stood to his feet and watched. Her tail cocked to the side, she's peaked, she's ready. Remus went over to her and mounted her.

Come morning, Alex opened her eyes and turned around to face Remus.

"Hey," she quietly said to him as he was awake.

"Hey," said Remus.

Silence had swept over them. Alex was still in-heat; it will last for the day after the final full moon. By then she would well and truly be pregnant. Remus had spoken to her about this and Alex knew that she would become pregnant when she allows him to mate with her when she's in heat for the first time they're mates. Alex knew and after last night, Remus knew she wanted to have his child.

Alex felt him pulling her closer; she felt her thigh moving on to his hip. Remus gently started kissing her, as he carefully rolled her on to her back and he was on top of her. He heard her moans of pleasure, feeling her pushing up into him, wanting him. Remus rubbed back and forth, getting her worked up.

For the entire four days they didn't leave the cave. They had prepared themselves for that. Finally, Remus felt Alex starting to wear down, until she gently pushed him. Remus pulled away from her and lied beside her, as Alex closed her legs and turned on her side. He wrapped his arms around her and she partly buried her face into his chest. She was exhausted, as was he.

He gently brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Shall we get back to the house?" he asked.

But no reply came. Remus looked down and saw that Alex has fallen asleep. Remus smiled and placed a firm kiss upon her forehead.

* * *

Sorry for the really short chapter. But I hope you liked nonetheless.


	18. Returning Wolf

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Alpha 2 Omega, Sumer's Girls, Blue Rose, Nightmare Goddess and Padme for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Returning Wolf

_Dear Alexia,_

_It's not fully official yet, but it appears that the Headmaster might just be able to get you back into Hogwarts. As it turns out there were no real grounds to expel you from the school and it's a shame that it took so long for the Ministry to finally see that, especially with Dolores Umbridge trying to run the show at every single twist and turn._

_You will hopefully start again when the holidays are over. I thought I'd send you word and hope that it will bring some hope._

_Sign Severus._

This was just brilliant. Alex had a smile upon her face when she had read the letter.

"I'm hoping ever so much to get back to Hogwarts," she said to Remus later. "I just hope Umbridge hadn't said anything about why she tossed me out."

"I'm still stunned how she was even able to expel you over the Headmaster," he said.

"Stupid decrees," said Alex.

It wasn't until two days later when Alex received the letter she had been hoping for. She was to return to Hogwarts by the twelfth of January, the day before Hogwarts was to begin once more.

"On the plus side, because of you being pregnant, you won't be transforming," Remus told her. "So in a way you could say Umbridge was 'wrong' about you being a werewolf."

"You'd hope so," said Alex, "Unless she finds out that I am pregnant and finds that she was correct."

"Well, you are also fifteen …"

"Thanks, honey, you just made me sound like a bloody tart," said Alex.

"And what have I told you about calling yourself those things?" said Remus in reply. "I'm sorry if it made you think that, but I guess I am trying to figure out how you hope on what Umbridge will think."

"As if I'd want to know what is going inside that woman's head," said Alex.

"You'll be fine," Remus assured, before kissing her upon the right temple. "I promise."

"But what about you?" Alex then asked. "Do you still transform?"

"For once I can actually say I am looking forward to being able to walk around in the full moon and no worry about hurting anyone," Remus answered. "For some reason both parents don't transform until the child is around seven or eight months old."

"But you told me that's when I'll probably start going in heat again."

"Remember what I told you," said Remus. "However, that won't be for another while off. Right now, let's focus on you and Hogwarts and this child."



"Welcome back, Mrs Lupin," said Professor McGonagall, as Alex stepped out of the fireplace and into the Deputy Headmistress's office. "Or, I should say, Miss Wolf."

"Thank you, Professor," said Alex.

"I have been informed of why you won't be leaving Hogwarts grounds during the full moon," said McGonagall, she was trying to fight off a faint smile. "At least it will 'prove' Umbridge wrong about you being a supposed werewolf when she thought you were."

"I'm calling it a blessing right now," said Alex.

McGonagall picked up a timetable from upon her desk. "This is yours, you still have your old classes before you were told to leave," she told Alex.

"Thank you," said Alex.

"I'll now let you go to your house common room," said McGonagall.

"Thank you, Professor and I'll see you in class," said Alex.

She turned to leave.

"And Alexia," said the Professor, just as Alex's hand took hold of the handle of the door.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked, turning to see McGonagall smiling.

"Let me the first from Hogwarts to congratulate you and Remus," she said.

Alex knew what she meant. "Thank you."



"So, you're actually back? For good?" said Hermione.

Alex nodded, she couldn't stop her smiling.

"Though it kind of sucks being away from Remus," she had to admit.

"At least he knows what important," said Hermione.

"But you will be able to see him from time to time?" Harry asked. "I mean, you are having his baby."

"We'll be talking on MSN," said Alex, "I've been teaching the man how to use it. It's funny seeing him and Sirius trying to hunt and peck for the letters. They're improved though."

"You won't have any trouble hiding when you start to show, will you?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno," said Alex. "Right now, I'm not showing anything, except for the occasional feel of nauseousness."

"And you can cover that up by saying you have a slight flu," said Ron.

"How'd you come up with that idea?" asked Alex.

"My mum thought she had the flu … until she found out she was having me," said Ron.

Alex gave a soft laugh.



Umbridge was fuming as she walked into the classroom; she shot a pair of narrow eyes at Alexia.

"You get the feeling that she hates me?" Alex muttered to Ron.

Ron looked at Umbridge.

"Just a little bit," he said, shrugging, "Don't worry about it; she'll the surprised when she finds out that she had been so wrong about you."

Alex smiled; she seriously hoped that would be the case.

Later on Alex was told about Dumbledore's Army.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked.

"We just wanted to make sure no one outside the group heard us," said Harry.

"So, are you interested?" asked Ron.

"Dumb question to be asking," said Alex. "Of course I'm interested. I just won't be participating in any duelling, for obvious reasons. But I can help with spell you probably haven't learnt yet."

"Lupin's been teaching you?" said Harry, enviously.

"Him and Snuffles," said Alex. She paused for a moment. "I still like to know how he came up with that name. I mean it sounds like we're talking about a little bunny rabbit."

A picture of Sirius wearing bunny ears popped into Harry's head. He had to restrain himself from laughing at this.



The news of prisoners breaking out of Azkaban was in the papers on Tuesday morning. Listing all the names of the escaped. Alex read her copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"There you are Harry," she heard Ron say, causing her to look up. "That's way he was happy last night."

"I don't believe this," Harry snarled, "Fudge is blaming the breakout on _Sirius_?"

"What other options does he have?" Hermione said bitterly. "He can hardly day, 'Sorry, everyone, Dumbledore warned me this might happen, the Azkaban guards have joined Lord Voldemort and now Voldemort's worst supporters have broken out, too.' I mean, he's spent a good six months telling everyone you, Harry, and Dumbledore are liars, hasn't he?"

"Just goes to prove that even wizard politicians can be just as corrupt and as stupid as the Muggle ones," said Alex.



Alex couldn't help but feel a little strange when it came to the full moon, for she wasn't transforming like she had done so for the past couple of years. It was actually quite nice just to sit at the window of her dorm and gaze at the very thing that she feared as much as her mate did. She never once feared this beautiful, yet eerie object, but now …

She thought of the child that was growing within her. She was grateful to be able to know what it is like once more to not transform. She was even more grateful, because Umbridge's 'suspicions' were dwindled and squashed. She was so sure that Alex was a werewolf, only to find that she had been ever so wrong.

Alex's mind wondered over to how Remus was taking this new change. But then she thought about something, she remembered when Remus talked to her about his first mate Diana and how she died. She remembered that they were in werewolf form during the time of Diana's pregnancy. Then how come she wasn't able to change? Nor Remus? Could it be something to do with the Wolfsbane Potion she was taking?

Wanting to put her mind at ease, she went to find Snape the next day at lunchtime. She asked straight out what she wanted to know.

"The potion has been reasons behind the fact that you're not transforming," Snape told her. "Ever since werewolves like you and Lupin have started taking Wolfsbane, they have noticed that they haven't changed during the time of when the female is pregnant."

"So if I hadn't been taking Wolfsbane I'd be transforming?" said Alex, wanting to confirm it.

"That is correct," said Snape.

"But what about when I fall pregnant again, what happens to my first child?"

Snape sighed a little. "I knew you'd somehow come asking," he said. "I don't know the exact reason behind it, but it does include the entire family. After the potion being around for the past twelve years certain things have happened to the werewolves who've been wanting a chance to be able to control themselves. Something that's close enough to a cure to lycanthropy."

"Remus knew about this didn't he?" Alex asked.

"I'm surprised he didn't tell you," said Snape.

"He said I wouldn't be transforming, that was all. Something else made me think of asking you," said Alex.

"I see," said Snape, "Well I hope that I've put your mind at ease."

"It has," said Alex, as the bell rang, "And I better get to class."

"Shall I see you soon," said Snape.

Alex gave a small nod before leaving the Professor's office. She now knew why she wasn't transforming and walked to her Charms class with a smile upon her face.

* * *

Note: The idea of Alex and Remus not transforming came from author Molanian Queen-In-Exile (knowing my I probably spelt it wrong, sorry Neat), if you're reading.


	19. New Wolf sort of

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Nightmare Goddess, Lyra Waterfall, Lilith Kayden, Alpha 2 Omega, Wistful-Dreamer, Padme and Miharu Fujiwara for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

New Wolf … sort of

Valentine's Day came; it was also a chance for students to go down to Hogsmeade Village. No way was Alex not going to see the place for herself, she's heard so much about the place she had to check it out. She stayed with Hermione and went to the Three Broomsticks, where they met up with Luna Lovegood and about an hour later a woman named Rita Skeeter.

"Your last name is another word for a mosquito?" said Alex, raising her eyebrow.

"And yours is actually the very word for the vicious pack animal called the Wolf," Rita returned coolly.

"Humph, at least I'm not the one who looks a little 'run down' with that sort of hair and … what is it with women and long nails?"

"I think long nails are a nuisance," said the floaty voice of Luna.

"Glad someone agrees with me," said Alex, with a smile.

Harry shortly joined them.

"You're early!" said Hermione, "I thought you were with Cho, I wasn't expecting you for another hour at least!"

"Cho?" said Rita at once. "A girl?"

"Well we could be talking about butterflies," said Alex.

"It's non of _your_ business if Harry's been with a hundred girls," Hermione told Rita coolly.

"What are you up to?" Harry asked, sitting down.

"Little Miss Perfect was just about to tell me when you arrived," said Rita, taking a large slurp from her drink. "I suppose I am allowed to _talk_ to him, am I?" she shot at Hermione.

"Yes, I suppose you are," said Hermione coldly.

"You really don't like this woman, do you?" Alex then asked Hermione.

"No," said Hermione. She then noticed something. "I think you'd be better off going, Alex."

Alex frowned a little, and then looked over to see why. Her eyes lit up when she saw.

"See you back at Hogwarts," she said.

"What's gotten her all worked up?" Rita asked, as Alex hurried away.

Rita wasn't going to get her answer, but Alex had gone over to see Daniel standing near the bar.

"Hi," said Alex, "What are you doing here?"

"Come to tell you that Remus will be seeing you on MSN later," said Daniel, "He couldn't risk coming here."

Alex understood the reasons.

"So what other reasons have you come here, besides to see me?" asked Alex.

"Danny!" a voice called out.

A girl with long blond hair appeared and through her arms around Daniel. Alex gave her brother a bemused and interested look.

"Alex this is my fiancée, Penelope Clearwater," Daniel introduced. "Penny this is my sister, Alexia Lupin, though she's going by the name Miss Wolf whilst at Hogwarts."

"She knows?" Alex asked.

"Shall we walk?" Daniel suggested.

"I guess so," said Alex. She wasn't taking her eyes off Penelope.

Daniel waited until they were all outside before speaking.

"Penny knows about us," said Daniel.

Alex looked at Penelope. "How?"

"I guessed," said Penelope. "We met in October a couple of years ago and after about six months I figured it out."

"I thought you were all ready going out with someone," said Alex, "Percy Weasley."

"Oh, him," said Penelope with a sour look, "How'd you know about him?"

"I'm friends with Fred, George, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley," Alex answered. "They told me what Percy was like before he was a jerk and when he became a jerk."

"Well, I broke it off with Percy," said Penelope, "He was too caught up with his precious ambitions to take any notice of me. And when he did give a wink of notice it was as though he was trying to control me. I broke up with him in September, exactly a month before I met Daniel."

"So, why are you here at Hogsmeade?" Alex asked her.

"Well, Danny wanted me to meet you and you to meet me, so I agreed to come here," said Penelope.

"And I just noticed that you are showing a bump," said Alex, seeing Penelope's belly.

Penelope looked down and smile. "Due in May," she said. "We all ready know that we're having a boy."

"Great," said Alex. She couldn't complain that her child would have a cousin to play with.

In the end it was nice meeting Penelope.

'At least Danny is happy,' she thought to herself.



Later on, Alex spoke to Remus on MSN.

'Thank you for the Rose' she wrote.

'Pretty rose for a beautiful wife, it's only fair'

Remus had send Alex a red long-stemmed Rose via owl in the afternoon just as she got back from Hogsmeade Village. It was in a thin vase with some water to keep it alive.

'And there are those who wish this day didn't exist'

'Probably because they don't have anyone to share it with, though it's not just for loving couples'

'I know that. I met Danny's fiancée today'

'Penelope?'

'Yes, I take it you've met her?'

'Well she was in the seventh year when I taught at Hogwarts and she was a very bright young lady. She, like Hermione, figured me out and had been fascinated ever since'

'Lucky girl has a werewolf all to herself'

'What did you think of her?'

'At first I thought my brother had made some mistake, but after about twenty minutes, I couldn't have been anymore wrong. Penelope, or Penny as Danny calls her, is a very nice person and guess I'll be having a sister-in-law very soon, and I'll be an Aunty in May'

'At least our child will have someone his or her own age to play with'

'They just won't be in the same year when they enter Hogwarts,' Alex typed, 'Our child is due in September'

'They can still play together anyway'

'I know'

'Thought of any names?'

'Have you?'

'I was thinking maybe for a girl Chloe would be nice'

'Chloe'

Somehow that had a nice ring to it.

'Chloe Lupin, its nice' she typed. 'With Sabrina for her middle name'

Remus took a few seconds to reply to this.

'You wish to use my mother's name?'

'I think it'll be a nice touch, being that we'll be using your name if we have a boy'

'If I was there right now, I'd kiss you'

'Unfortunately I'm in the girls' dorm; I don't think you'd be able to come in. Only Head of House teachers are the exception'

'We still need to think of a boy's name' Remus then said.

'Looks like we're going to have to work on that'

'It's now getting a little late; I better let you get some sleep'

'I've got homework to do before that'

'Don't stay up too late; I don't want you stressed, not good for you or the baby'

'Goodnight, love'

'Night my dear'

* * *

Note: To those who remember the Kestrel series, I'm just making note that she's back. I might warn that there is slash and mentions of mpreg.

To those who haven't heard of Kestrel, she started back in 2005 and I've been trying to build her since. This is the fifth attempt and I hope this works, even then I don't think she'll be taken off. If you're interested the title is '_Kestrel_'.

Take care of yourselves, Calypphire.


	20. Advised Wolf

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Alpha 2 Omega, Lilith Kayden, Padme, Lyra Waterflame and Nightmare Goddess for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Advised Wolf

Unfortunately for Dumbledore's Army, it had been discovered, thanks to a Ravenclaw named Marietta Edgecombe. Because of it Harry and Cho wound up breaking up, Cho reckoned that Hermione's curse was very nasty and mean. Alexia wound up walking into the girls' bathroom on the third floor where she found Marietta and Cho.

"That Granger has gotten me good," Marietta groaned.

"She shouldn't have tricked us like that," said Cho, sounding quite peeved.

"Probably the reason why she kept it secret was because of the possible thing of backstabbing," Alex spoke up.

Cho and Marietta both turned to see here standing behind them. Alex saw Marietta's face and couldn't help but snort a little.

"Serves you right," she couldn't help saying, before walking to the first stall.



The OWLs were coming closer and closer and the pressure was starting to get many of the fifth years. Easter had come and gone, and Alexia learnt that she had an appointment with Professor McGonagall at nine o'clock on Monday. Well, she'll be missing out on History of Magic; well it wasn't a total loss.

Come Monday, Alex knocked on McGonagall's office door and was asked to enter.

"Hello Professor," she said.

Alexia noticed that McGonagall wasn't really at all happy. Then she saw why, sitting in a corner just behind her was Professor Umbridge.

"Take a seat, Miss Wolf," said McGonagall.

Alex did so.

"This meeting is to talk over any career ideas you might have and to help you decided what subjects you ought to continue with when you move into the sixth and seventh years," said McGonagall. "Have you any ideas of what you want to when you leave Hogwarts?"

"I've thought of a few of choices of what I would like to do," said Alex.

"Yes?"

"First choice is, maybe, a Healer," said Alex.

"You need top marks for that," said McGonagall.

"I know," said Alex, "I read that Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts are required, at least an E in NEWTs."

McGonagall gave a flicker of a smile. "You will also be doing a fair bit of studying, even after leaving Hogwarts. Very much like an Auror, you will be going through many aptitude and character tests, to see if you are well equipped to handle the pressures of a Healer."

"My other choice was, in fact an Auror, only, I'm not quite sure which subjects are best, except Defence and Potions," Alex said, she really had placed a lot of thought into the career paths.

"Transfigurations and Charms are two more of the better choices, again, that's a career requiring top marks," said McGonagall.

Alex nodded. "I know," she said.

"Right now, from what I've seen in your marks, you're in really no threat of not passing the subjects that are in the main sights of your career choices."

"_Hem, hem_."

Alex's brow crinkled a little at this.

"May I offer you a cough drop, Dolores?" McGonagall asked with gritted teeth.

"No need, Minerva," said Umbridge, sweetly, "Except that I believe that I must interrupt."

"Why ever for?" McGonagall asked.

"Mainly because of my concerns for Miss Wolf, I mean, are you really sure that you she will actually get a career at all after leaving Hogwarts?" said Umbridge.

"What do you mean?" McGonagall gave a deeper frown than before.

"I know full well that Miss Wolf, here, is a werewolf," said Umbridge, "I don't know what has been done to not make her transform during the full moons, but you know what she is, yet you treat her as though she has all the hopes of getting a firm career."

"Professor McGonagall," Alex spoke up.

McGonagall shifted her eyes to Alex. "Yes, Miss Wolf?"

"Whatever I get in my NEWTs at Hogwarts, it'll also been seen in Australia, won't they?" Alex asked.

McGonagall didn't have to think of why she was even asked, instead answered. "They would be, Miss Wolf, yes."

"So, I can become a Healer or an Auror, even if I choose to go to Australia to pursue them?" Alex only wanted to be very sure about it.

McGonagall gave a kind smile. "I assure you, Miss Wolf, you will be able to get a career if you choose to pursue them in a foreign country, as your NEWTs will be seen as the same to all."

"But …" Umbridge was very confused and not liking what appears to be happening, "But a werewolf cannot have a full on career, it's in the policies I made some of them myself, to be sure that the workplace is safe from …"

Alex then turned and said, "Whatever 'policies' you had written up may apply to here in the United Kingdom, Professor Umbridge, but they do not apply to Australia. In Queensland, Victoria, Tasmania, Western Australia and Northern Territory, werewolves are able to take on whatever career they want. New South Wales, Canberra and South Australia are now just starting to let up."

"So you are a werewolf!" Umbridge cried.

Alex then gave a smirk. "Prove it! I haven't changed during the full moons, so how can you prove that I am a werewolf?"

Umbridge hesitated for a moment.

"Miss Wolf, I believe this concludes our meeting," said McGonagall, "You may go."

"Thank you, Professor," said Alex.

Umbridge was fuming.



Alex wound up telling Remus what had happened during the 'Career Advice' meeting later that night.

'Umbridge wasn't pleased,' she typed.

'Shouldn't have pushed her,' Remus typed back.

'I didn't, I was just stating fact and merely asked her to prove that I am a werewolf. She couldn't'

"Still need to be careful, my dear'

'I know, but I hate having Umbridge practically looking for any excuse to expel me and with Dumbledore gone'

'Just keep it calm'

'Easier said than done, I have OWLs coming up and I'm worried what the pressure might do to the baby'

'Just take it easy'

'I'm trying'

Then Alex remembered what had happened with the Weasley twins. She told Remus what she had witnessed.

'It was great, and I don't think Umbridge is going to have even more trouble than what she had before'

Alex knew Remus would be laughing.

'Sirius is wishing he was there to have seen it'

'Sirius is there?'

'Yes, we're at You-Know-Where'

'Uh'

'Heard from Daniel yet?'

'No, guess he and Penelope are trying to get all organised for their soon to be born son'

'Have you seen Madam Pomfrey yet?'

'I haven't had time'

'Alexia'

'Well I haven't and I have to make sure the ones who can't find out don't find out. Remember, Umbridge wants to have me out because of the fact of me being a werewolf, and if she finds out that I'm pregnant, she'll automatically figure out why I haven't changed'

'Go and see Pomfrey!'

'Alright, Alright, I'll see her this weekend'



Thursday came, however and Alex was in Potions class with the rest of the students when she felt this sudden feel of pain, but it went away. She thought it was probably nothing, until …

"Alex," she heard Hermione say, as she grabbed for her abdomen.

"I'm fine," Alex muttered, but the pain was sharp.

"What's wrong?" Hermione persisted in asking.

"I'm f-"

Next thing Alex saw was black and she heard Hermione cry her name and someone screaming. Then her vision was starting to focus, she saw that she was on the floor of the dungeon classroom. She turned her head to see Snape and several other faces.

"What happened?" she asked, slowly trying to sit up.

"Miss Granger, please accompany Miss Wolf to the Hospital Wing at once," was all Snape had said - she could see the quiet concern in his expression.

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. Once Alex was helped to her feet, she and Hermione made their way to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey didn't waste time when Alex and Hermione reached the Wing. She got Alex to the closest bed and checked her over.

"You're very lucky, no damage has been done," the nurse said.

"But how come I fainted? I felt pain, and then all went black," Alex was worried and anxious.

"Dizziness is not uncommon during pregnancies," Pomfrey said calmly, "And for the pain, I'm going to keep you in for a while longer, just to see if all is in check. But I am going to suggest plenty of rest and taking it easy."

"Easier said than done, Madam Pomfrey," said Alex, "I have my OWLs coming up."

"I still say take it easy," said Pomfrey kindly, "I suggest that you notify Remus of this."

Alex looked at Hermione, who hadn't left her side. "I need my laptop," she said.

"I'll bring it in," said Hermione.

"Thank you."

"You best be off, Miss Granger," said Madam Pomfrey, "You'll be able to come back later."

"Okay," said Hermione, she looked at Alex, "Harry and Ron will probably be with me."

Alex nodded.

"I'd advise you to get some rest now," said Pomfrey to Alex.

"Yes, nurse," she said in reply.


	21. Seeing Wolf

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Lilith Kayden, Alpha 2 Omega, Lyra Waterflame, Padme and Ardere Potter

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Seeing Wolf

The news about Alexia fainting in Potions Class spread a little quickly, not that Alex was surprised by that. But what surprising to the other students was that points weren't taken from Gryffindor by Professor Snape. Alex had only been in the Wing overnight and as she went to go down the grand marble stairs to the Entrance Hall, she overheard a bunch of girls talking about it and weren't making an effort not to be heard.

"Probably because the man knows a little more about compassion that what you are willing to give him credit for," Alex found herself saying to them.

"But, he's Snape," said one girl who was from Hufflepuff.

Alex just rolled her eyes and walked away. None of the school knows of her friendship with Snape, well except for the obvious few, including the famous Golden Trio, but Alex knew that Snape wasn't a heartless man people make him out to be.

She entered the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ron and Hermione were.

"How are you?" was the first thing that came out of Hermione's mouth when Alex finally sat down.

"I'm okay," Alex answered, "However Madam Pomfrey is insisting that I go in tomorrow for a check up and she wants to do an ultrasound sometime within the next few weeks, preferably on a weekend."

"Does Lupin know?" Harry asked.

"I told him," said Alex, with a slight nod, "Hermione brought my laptop in while I was asleep apparently."

"How does he feel?" Harry asked.

"I'm carrying his child and I wound up in the Hospital Wing due to fainting and sharp pains where the baby is, how do you think he feels?" Alex replied.

"Well, it is his first child," said Ron.

"Second actually," Alex subconsciously said, then realised what she had let slip.

"Second?"

Alex sighed, she was glad that no-one else was listening in.

"Remus was married before me, but she was murdered. At the time she was pregnant, almost due in fact, but, the baby didn't make it," Alex carefully placed forward.

"Wow, poor Lupin," said Ron, "How come he never said anything?"

"Didn't think you should know," said Alex, "Meaning I don't think you ought to repeat it at any time."

Harry shook his head.

"Is Lupin going to be able to go and see the ultrasound?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately no," said Alex, sounding extremely unhappy about it. "Pomfrey would be doing it in the Wing and we can't risk having my husband here, as it would draw attention to the unwelcomed."

"But aren't these things supposed to be for the mother and father to share?" Ron asked, "I've heard my parents talking about that sort of stuff when they think none of us were listening."

"And yet how many women are there having to face pregnancy and motherhood all on their own?" Alex asked quietly. "Look, I'll be fine."

"Are you going to find out what you're going to have?" Hermione asked.

Alex shook her head. "We don't want to know until he or she is born."

"Any names decided?" Harry asked.

"We have a few," Alex admitted. "Only we can't decide what sounds better."

"You'll figure it out," said Ron, "All parents do."

Alex gave a grateful look.



The weeks past without too much troubles, except for a few moments of dizziness from Alex and come Saturday in the second week of May, Alex was feeling a little nervous and excited all the same. She just wished Remus was with her; instead she was able to bring Hermione along. Or she would have been going to the Hospital Wing if it wasn't for Professor Umbridge.

Alex and Hermione were on their way, when the Headmistress appeared.

"Where are you girls heading to?" she asked.

"Why do you wish to know?" Alex asked back.

"A Headmistress likes to know what her students are up to at all times," Umbridge replied sweetly.

"We're headed for the library," Alex lied.

"Really?" said Umbridge with her eyebrows rose, "But it's the other way."

"It is?" said Alex.

"Where you're headed it looks as though you're going to the Hospital Wing," said Umbridge.

"Well, what it is," said Alex, carefully, "I don't know if you caught news of my fainting in class a few weeks ago."

"Yes?"

"Well the nurse wanted to make an appointment so is to do a little check up, see how I am, see I've been getting more dizzy spells lately," Alex explained. Well she was pretty much telling the truth.

"Why is Miss Granger with you?" Umbridge asked.

"I'm not really all comfortable with Hospitals," said Alex, "So I asked Hermione to accompany me."

Umbridge looked at Hermione to see if the story was true.

"It's true, Professor," Hermione said politely.

"Miss Granger, Miss Wolf and Professor Umbridge," said a voice from behind the girls, causing them to turn around to see Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy, these two girls say that you wished to see them," said Umbridge.

"Indeed, I have," said Pomfrey, quite firmly, "Well, I had asked for Miss Wolf, but I figured that she would have brought some company along with her."

"Why do you wish to see Miss Wolf for?" Umbridge asked, eyeing the nurse and the girls with suspicion.

"That is strictly Patient Mediwitch confidentiality," said Pomfrey. "Now, I cannot have my patient waiting any longer."

"I wish to be present," said Umbridge.

"Well, I don't," said Alex, firmly, staring at Umbridge, "I'm sorry, but you may be the Headmistress of the school, but when it is my personal life I'd rather you weren't witnessing it. Besides, the Mediwitch is the highest rank in everything, not even the Ministry of Magic is higher than a Healer."

Umbridge frowned and looked at Pomfrey. "That's not right."

"I'm sorry, but the only one allowed present to be with Miss Wolf is Miss Granger, you are neither friend, nor family."

In the end, Umbridge didn't win. Pomfrey led the girls to the Hospital Wing. Alex entered and just as she had her eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Oh, my God! How did you get here?" she couldn't help asking.

Remus wrapped his arms around her.

"Minerva and Severus pulled a few tricks to be able to sneak me in and out of the castle," he replied, pulling her into arms length. "A secret Portkey that would transport me straight to the Wing."

Alex couldn't believe it; she knew she had to thank McGonagall and Snape for this.

"Suppose I better go," said Hermione, not wanting to be in the way.

"No, stay," said Alex, "In case Umbridge sees you and starts asking questions."

"Umbridge?" said Remus.

"Dolores tried to get in the way, as usual," said Pomfrey, who had walked over to a bed and conjured some curtains to sit around it.

"Oh," said Remus.

"Shall we get on with it?" Pomfrey suggested.

"I'll stay outside," said Hermione, "I believe this is something for just you two to share."

Alex and Remus understood and soon Alex was on the bed with her stomach exposed, she wasn't yet in the third trimester, but she was starting to show.

Pomfrey used her wand and carefully cast a spell that made a 3D picture show up.

"Twins?" said Alex, a little surprise.

"Not uncommon for werewolves," Pomfrey said before Remus did, probably because Remus was in such awe of what he was seeing.

One had closed eyes, while the other's was open. Five little fingers and five tiny toes, even the umbilical cords were visible. The only thing unseen was the genders, as they were blocked out by pixels.

"Would you like to know what you're having?" Pomfrey asked them.

"No," said Remus.

"We wish to know when they're born," said Alex, she couldn't take her eyes away from her children. She could see that they're to have light brown hair or honey coloured, it was a little unclear right now, but it didn't matter, they were perfect.

When the session was over. Pomfrey allowed Remus and Alex a moment of alone time; she had joined Hermione outside the curtains.

"Well, guess this means that we need to get another cot," said Alex.

"Guess so," said Remus, he had this beam in his eyes that Alex picked up.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just how nice it will be" he brushed the back of his fingers down her cheek "to finally know what it's like to be a father."

Alex took the hand that was upon her cheek and held it.

"Soon, Remus," she said, "Soon."

"I just want everything to be right," said Remus.

"I know you do, Moony," said Alex, "I too want things to go well."

Remus moved closer and held her firmly. "I love you," he said to her.

"I love you too," she returned.

After another five minutes of talking, Remus had to leave. He told Hermione to take care and pulled out a small item from his pocket and he was gone within moments he was gone. Alex felt her heart pounding, she was missing him already.



The next day an owl came for Alex.

_Dear Little Sis,_

_Penny and I are now the proud parents to Joseph Xavier Wolf, born at 2:47 am, 16 May. So mark that in your calendar Alex, you're now an Aunty._

_Sign Danny._

A smile spread across her lips. She now had a nephew to dote upon; she wrote took a quill and parchment and wrote:

_Dear Danny,_

_Glad you, Penny and Little Joseph are doing well. I'm an Aunty, I'm so happy for you!_

_Love Alex._

She also wrote to Remus:

_Dear Remus,_

_I don't know if Danny has written to you yet, but I though I'd give you the news. Penelope has given birth to a healthy baby boy and his name is Joseph._

_Love Alex._

Well it was a nice way to begin a Sunday.


	22. Examined Wolf

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Padme, Ardere Potter, Lilith Kayden, Alpha 2 Omega and Lyra Waterflame for your reviews.

Alpha, I would have to agree with you, it would be a funny thing called irony.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

Examined Wolf

The OWL exams had finally arrived and all the fifth years were quite anxious.

"Who would have thought that we're actually here and now," said Alex.

"Yeah," said Harry, "Who would have thought."

"Are you going to be okay? I mean this is pretty stressful," said Hermione with some concern.

"I'll be fine," Alex assured, "Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion that will help keep my stress levels from getting too high and it doesn't do any harm, if you know what I mean."

The first theory examination was Charms. Alex, since she was going by her maiden name, took her place behind Ron and in front of Blaise Zabini and once the enormous hour-glass was turned, Alex was able to turn her paper over and began.



After lunch the fifth years all went into the small chamber beside the Great Hall, where they were to wait until called for their practical examination. Alex was pretty much the one of the last, due to being called in alphabetical order. She had Professor Tofty.

"Now, Miss Wolf," he said, "If I could ask you to take this egg cup and make it do some cartwheels for me."

Alex took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before she began to make the egg cup do cartwheels, with complete control, in the air. All in all, Alex believed she did extremely well in her practical, even when she felt the unborn twins moving.

However, even after the Charms Practical, the exams weren't over. Alex ate whatever she could at dinner and while doing as much brush up studying, snacked on fruits until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. Transfigurations was the next examination up, once again Alex was seated behind Ron and in front of Blaise for the theory exam and for the Practical, she had to couldn't help but both be sympathetic and giggly when she heard about Hannah's muck up, where she accidentally made her ferret multiply into a flock of flamingos.

Herbology on Wednesday, which Alex knew she had passed with flying colours, though she will never say she is better than Neville Longbottom, because, as far as she was concerned, he was the Herbology King of their year.

Thursday brought the Defence Against the Dark Arts examinations. Alex, unsurprisingly, breezed through the questions asking about werewolves. But when it came to the Practical exam, Alex had to banish a Boggart. Ron, after the exam, swore that he thought that the thing was going to turn into a moon for her, however, Alex may fear the moon, but she knew how to fool people. Instead of a moon appearing, a spider came out of the closet and she banished without any trouble.

Alex looked at Umbridge, who had been watching and gave a tiny little smirk, as if to say, 'try proving that I'm a werewolf now'.

Friday, while Harry and Ron had the day off, Hermione and Alex both had Ancient Runes. One the way back, Alex and Hermione learnt that someone had put another Niffler into Professor Umbridge's office and also Hermione was pretty much in a bad temper because she screwed something up with a translation with a word that means partnership.

"Such a sweet-tempered girl," said Ron, when Hermione swept to the girls' dormitories.

Alex found herself having to try and avoid Hermione as much as possible, especially when Hermione demanded to know why Alex was on the laptop and not studying. Alex decided to ignore her and continued to log on. She smiled when Remus started talking.

'How're the OWLs coming along?'

'One week down, one to go,' Alex replied.

'Most importantly, how are you holding up?'

'I'm fine, Moony, the only news at the moment is that the twins seem to like moving whenever the practicals are on'

'So which ones are you yet to do?'

'Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Muggle Studies and History of Magic'

'Are you confident?'

'Yes, though I'm nervous'

'That's nothing new'

"What are you doing on that laptop?" Hermione then snapped.

"Chatting," Alex answered.

"You should be studying!"

"Back off Hermione," Alex warned. "I am also studying."

"How can you be chatting and studying at the same time?"

"Quite easily," said Alex, "Remus is quizzing me on what might be on the theories."

Hermione narrowed her eyes with suspicion. Alex gave a worried look.

"I should take that off you!" she said.

"You'll have to fight me for it," said Alex, "And I know if you attack me and harm me or the twins any way, you'll have a seriously pissed off father-to-be to answer to."

Alex didn't want to use those words, but if it was to get Hermione to back off and leave her alone, she will use them. Hermione saw that Alex wasn't going to let anything happen that might bring harm and knew that she had been pushing it. So, instead of pursuing that matter, Hermione just turned and left Alex to sit on her own bed and study.

The weekend past and Monday had come again. Potions examinations and Alex knew she was going to get top marks. Tuesday was Care of Magical Creatures and on the Wednesday it was first the theory of Astronomy and since the fifth years had to wait until night for the Practical, Alex was to do her Muggle Studies exam.

It wasn't any surprise that her fellow classmates knew she would probably get top scores, because she knew her way around a laptop and other Muggle gadgets.

When eleven o'clock rolled in, the fifth years started their Practical in Astronomy. Alex concentrated on her chart and, every now and again, would place her hand on her womb, feeling the twins within. Time ticked by and Alex soon couldn't help but notice that the lights in the castle windows were extinguished. Not long afterwards the front doors of the castle opened and light spilled down the stone steps a little way across the lawn. Five or six elongated shadows moved over the brightly lit grass before the doors swung shut, shutting away the light.

Alex went back to work, but all of a sudden a roar came echoing through from Hagrid's cabin, causing her and several others to look from their telescopes to see.

"Try and concentrated, now, boys and girls," he said softly.

Just as people were getting back to their work, there was a loud BANG. Several people said 'Ouch' when they poked themselves in the face with the ends of their telescopes.

Hagrid's door had burst open and by the light flooding out of the cabin they saw him quite clearly, a massive figure roaring and brandishing his fists, surrounded by six people, all of whom, judging by the tiny threads of red light they were casting in his direction, seemed to be attempting to Stun him.

"Oh my God," Alex muttered.

The events that were happening were to interesting to turn away from. Fang, Hagrid's dog, had been hit by a Stunning Spell that caused the poor dog to fall to the ground and Hagrid roared as he picked the culprit bodily from the ground and threw him about ten feet and didn't get up again.

"Look!" Parvati squealed, who was leaning over the parapet and pointing to the foot of the castle where the front doors had opened again' more light was spilling out on to the dark lawn and a single long black shadow was now rippling across the lawn.

"How dare you!" the figure shouted as she ran. "How _dare_ you!"

"It's McGonagall!" Hermione whispered.

"Leave him alone! _Alone_, I say!" said Professor McGonagall's voice through the darkness. "On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such -"

Hermione, Lavender, Parvati and Alex all screamed. The figures around the cabin had shot no fewer than four Stunners at Professor McGonagall. Halfway between the cabin and the castle the red beams collided with her; for a moment she looked luminous and glowed an eerie red, then she lifted right off her feet and landed hard on her back and moved no more.

The events after that happened just has fast, Hagrid had managed to grab the limp body of Fang and made a run for it, escaping into the darkness. When the exam was finally all over, it was no doubt on what the talk was all about. This lasted for a number of minutes in the Gryffindor tower before all went to bed.

The next morning Alex did not feel really well rested and after breakfast decided to have a bit of a sleep before lunch. She wasn't worried about her History of Magic exam, mainly because History was her strong subject. So when she walked in at two o'clock with the other fifth years she was a tad more awake than what she had before. She had, for the last time, taken her seat behind Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini and began her exam when the hourglass was turned over.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a scream erupted throughout the Great Hall. This caused many to look up and stare. The scream came from Harry. Professor Tofty grabbed him and took him out of the Great Hall.

"Please get on with your work," said Professor Marchbanks.

Alex quickly did so, with the concern for Harry on her mind. As soon as the exams were done, she, Ron and Hermione all went to find Harry and they met up with him on the first floor.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, looking frightened.

"Come with me," Harry quickly said, "I have to tell you something."

He led them to an empty classroom.

"Voldemort's got Sirius."


	23. Wolf in a Slight Situation

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Ardere Potter and Padme for your reviews.

Ardere, exams are always scary, lol.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

Wolf in a Slight Situation

Ron, Hermione and Alexia stared at Harry.

"What?" said Ron.

"How d'you -?" Hermione went to ask.

"Saw it. Just now. When I fell asleep in the exam."

"But – but where? How?" Hermione's face was all white.

Alex couldn't understand it either.

"I dunno how," said Harry. "But I know exactly where. There's a room in the Department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in little glass balls and they're at the end of row ninety-seven … he's trying to use Sirius to get whatever it is he wants from in there … he's torturing him … says he'll end by killing him!"

Harry was shaking, he moved over to a desk to sit on it.

"How're we going to get there?" he asked them.

Silence filled the room for a moment. "G-get there?" Ron repeated.

"Get to the Department of Mysteries, so we can rescue Sirius!" Harry said loudly.

"But – Harry…" said Ron, weakly.

"What? _What?_" said Harry.

"Harry, how do you even know that Voldemort even managed to get into the Ministry of Magic? Especially when there is a possibility of someone seeing him and Sirius," said Alex, trying to clue things together.

"Look, I don't know, they probably used an Invisibility Cloak or something," said Harry, impatience was in his tone of voice, "Anyway, the Department of Mysteries is has always been completely empty whenever I've been -"

"You've never been there, Harry," said Hermione, quietly. "You've dreamed about the place, that's all."

More arguments were thrown about.

"IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO ACT LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN -"

"Sirius told you there was nothing more important than you learning to close your mind!"

"WELL, I EXPECT HE'D SAY SOMETHING DIFFERENT IF HE KNOW WHAT I'D JUST -"

The classroom door just opened. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alexia whipped around. Ginny walked in, looking curious, closely followed by Luna, who as usual looked as though she had drifted in accidentally.

"Hi," said Ginny uncertainly. "We recognised Harry's voice. What are you yelling about?"

"Never you mind," said Harry, roughly.

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"There's no need to take that tone with me," she said coolly, "I was only wondering whether I could help."

"Well, you can't," Harry said shortly.

"You're being rather rude, you know," said Luna, serenely.

Harry turned away.

"Wait," Hermione said, suddenly. "Wait … Harry, they can help."

Harry, Ron and Alex looked at her.

"Listen," she said urgently, "Harry, we need to establish whether Sirius has really left the Headquarters."

"I've told you, I saw -"

"Harry, I'm begging you, please!" Hermione sounded very desperate. "Please let's just check that Sirius isn't at home before we go charging off to London. If we find out he's not there, then I swear I won't try and stop you. I'll come, I'll d – do whatever it takes to try and save him."

"Sirius is being tortured NOW!" Harry shouted. "We haven't got time to waste."

"But if this is a trick of Voldemort's, Harry," Alex spoke up.

"We have got to check, we've got to," said Hermione.

"How?" Harry demanded. "How're we going to check?"

"We'll have to use Umbridge's fire and see if we can contact him," said Hermione. "We'll draw Umbridge away, but we need lookouts, and that's where Ginny and Luna came in."

After the plan was brought to light, everyone set out to do what they needed to do. Alex would be standing watch with Luna and Ginny. Pretty soon the crowds had thinned away and Hermione reminded them not to forget the signal. Alex watched has the door to Umbridge's office opened and then closed.

But, unfortunately, the plan didn't go as well as they would have hoped, for Umbridge and her crew of Inquisitorial Squad members came along. Without so much as a sign of warning, Goyle grabbed Alex around the stomach.

"Let go of me!" she cried.

But Goyle wasn't letting go, instead he, along with the other Slytherins who have captured Ron, Luna and Ginny, plus, to Alex's surprise, Neville.

"Got 'em all," said Warrington, shoving Ron roughly forwards into the room. "That _one_," he poked Neville with a thick finger, "tried to stop me from taking _her_," he pointed at Ginny, who was trying to kick the shins of the large Slytherin girl holding her, "so I brought him along too."

"Good, good," said Umbridge. "Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it?"

Alex suddenly managed to stomp on Goyle's foot, hard, with the sole of her shoe. This caused him to let go of her.

"And I will finally have a reason to get rid of you, Miss Wolf!" Umbridge said.

Alex sensed that Goyle was about to try and grab her around the stomach area again. So she simply turned and smacked him in the face.

"Try and grab me there again and I'll dish out worse," she warned.

Goyle saw the warning was for real, so didn't dare to try.

Umbridge settled herself into a chintz-covered armchair, blinking up at her captives like a toad in a flowerbed.

"So, Potter," she said. "You stationed lookouts around my office and you sent this buffoon," she nodded at Ron, who was gagged – Malfoy laughed even louder – "to tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration department when I knew perfectly well that he was busy smearing ink on the eyepieces of all the school telescopes – Mr Filch just informed me so.

"Clearly, it is very important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she is still too ill to talk to anyone."

"Yeah, no thanks to you and your lot!" Alex muttered to herself, as Malfoy and a few other members of the Inquisitorial Squad laughed.

"It's none of your business who I talk to," he snarled.

"Very well," said Umbridge, in her most dangerous and falsely sweet voice. "Very well, Mr Potter … I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Draco – fetch Professor Snape."

Malfoy quickly did so. Silence filled the office, except for the fidgeting and scuffling resulting from the Slytherin's efforts to keep Ron and the others under control. Ron's lip was bleeding on to Umbridge's carpet as he struggled against Warrington's half-nelson; Ginny was still trying to stamp on the feet of the sixth-year girl who had both her upper arms in a tight grip; Neville was turning a steady purple due to Crabbe holding him by the neck, practically strangling the boy; Hermione was attempting, in vain, to through Millicent Bulstrode off her; and Alex was pretty much trying all she could to make sure that Goyle or a seventh-year Slytherin girl didn't try and grab her, for both looked as though they would go for the gut and she didn't want that at all. Luna, however, stood limply by the side of her captor, gazing vaguely out of the window, as if she was quite bored by the situation.

Finally the door opened and Draco entered, followed by Snape.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" said Snape, looking at all the pairs of struggling students with an expression of complete indifference.

"Ah, Professor Snape," said Umbridge, smiling widely and standing up again. "Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter," he said, surveying her coolly through his the curtains of his black hair. "Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient."

Umbridge flushed.

"You can make some more, can't you?" she said, her voice becoming more sweetly girlish as it always did when she was furious.

"Certainly," said Snape, his lip curling. "It takes a full moon-cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month."

"A month?" squawked Umbridge, swelling up like a toad. "A _month?_ But I need it this evening, Snape! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!"

"Really?" said Snape, showing his first, faint sign of interest as he looked round at Harry. "Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules."

Alex watched as Snape looked at Harry, until Umbridge spoke…

"I wish to interrogate him!" she snapped and Snape looked away from Harry and back into her furiously quivering face. "I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth!"

"I have already told you," Snape said smoothly, "that I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter – and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did – I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much time for truth-telling."

"You are on probation!" Umbridge shrieked. "You are deliberately being unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!"

Snape gave her an ironic bow and turned to leave.

"He's got Padfoot!" Harry shouted. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

Snape stopped with his hand on Umbridge's door handle.

"Padfoot?" Umbridge cried. "What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"

Snape looked around at Harry. Alex could see the expression Snape was giving.

"I have no idea," said Snape coldly. "Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little. If Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of paperwork and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if you ever apply for a job. Also, I know that you wish for Miss Wolf to be in here, but Madam Pomfrey had asked me to find her and accompany her to the Hospital Wing at once."

Alex was almost about to give a confused look, but managed to get more of a worried look. She looked at Umbridge. The Headmistress was not at all happy.

"Fine! Go! But here this, the minute you step out of the Hospital Wing you are, as if this moment, expelled … unless your friends can explain!"

Alex gave Harry a quick 'it's going to be okay' look and managed to leave with Snape.

"Madam Pomfrey didn't really need to see me did she?" Alex asked when they were out of earshot.

"No," said Snape, "But I knew I had to get out of there. But we must try and get in contact with the Headquarters, see if what Potter is saying is true."

"Let's just hope something rash doesn't happen," said Alex.

"Knowing your friends, Alexia, a rash action seems to be the prime thing, especially where Potter is concerned," said Snape. "We better get to my office, less likely of a chance for Dolores Umbridge to come down any time soon."

As soon as they reached Snape's office, Snape pulled out a small device and placed it on his desk and pressed a button. At once two screens that were almost see-through appeared, one had the image of the basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place appeared, while the other had a clean image of Harry, Hermione and Umbridge entering the Forest.

"Black," said Snape.

"Sirius, are you there?" Alex said.

"I'm here!" Sirius then answered, he appeared into the screen. "What do you want Snape?"

"Oh thank God," said Alex.

"Alex?"

Alex explained, as she did, she noticed that Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville had hurried into the Forest, they had managed to get away from the Slytherins. Snape also noticed this.

"Where is Harry now?" Sirius asked.

"He's in the Forest right now," said Alex.

"But he hasn't come out," said Snape.

"Who hasn't come out?" the growl voice of Alastor Moody spoke up.

"Alexia? Severus? What is going on?" Remus asked.

"I think you better get to the Department of Ministries," said Snape, at once, "Something tells me that Potter and the others have gone to try and 'rescue' Black."

"We're on our way," said Tonks.

Sirius was about to get up, but Snape spoke up. "I would advise that you don't go, Black, as Albus Dumbledore is due to arrive at the Headquarters very soon."

But Black didn't listen to this.

"Snape, you better check the Forest, just in case," said Kingsley.

"Alex, go to the Hospital Wing and stay there," Remus instructed.

Alexia nodded. "I will."


	24. Endings and Beginnings with Wolf

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Alpha 2 Omega and Dr Meredith Shepherd for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

Endings and Beginnings with Wolf

Alex waited anxiously in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey, as instructed by Remus. Snape couldn't find Harry or the others in the Forest and he could only go so far in, but he knew that it was pretty pointless to even venture deeper, as Harry and the rest were well and truly in London.

"Things will turn out right," Pomfrey tried to assure.

"I can only hope and pray," said Alex with a slight smile that was a little tight.

She paced back and forth for awhile; she just couldn't sit still …



Somewhere in the Department of Mysteries curses were flying between the Death Eaters and the few members of the Order and the small minority of Dumbledore's Army. Sirius and Bellatrix Lestrange were duelling; Sirius ducked a jet of red light: he was laughing at her.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened with shock. His body curved into a graceful arc as he fell … just short of the veil that was hanging from the arch. Bellatrix stood there as Sirius lay on the ground; she looked rather disappointed, especially when Sirius moved to get to his hands and knees.

She turned and made a run for it, she fled. Harry went after her. Remus tried to stop him, but Harry was too quick. Dumbledore went after Harry, while Remus turned to Neville and asked for him to direct him and Sirius to the others.

"But wad about dem?" Neville asked through his heavily broken and bleeding nose, pointing to Tonks, Kingsley and Moody.

"They will be fine, they'll round up the fallen Death Eaters," said Sirius.

With that assurance, Neville led Remus and Sirius to the room where the unconscious bodies of Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley. Ron was covered in small tentacled brains, which Remus quickly flicked his wand that made the brains fall off of Ron as if their stickiness had washed away.

"We have to get them to the Hospital Wing," said Sirius.

Remus pulled out a marble, which he had enlarged and made to sprout handles, so that the hands of the unconscious could be placed on, even if they were limp. Within moments they were in Hospital Wing.

"Remus?" said Alex, who had seen them suddenly appear in the middle of the floor.

"Get them on beds!" Madam Pomfrey said at once, as she carefully moved, with Neville's help, Ron.

Once Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Luna were upon beds, Madam Pomfrey was able to start treating them.

"What happened? Where's Harry?" Alex was able to ask.

"He went after Bellatrix and Dumbledore followed, we don't know what has happened to them yet," Sirius answered. "And to think she nearly sent me through the veil!"

Alex's brow crinkled with puzzlement.

"Don't worry about it," said Sirius, shaking his head.

"Okay," said Alex.



_HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS_

"_In a brief statement on Friday night, Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, confirmed that He Who Must Not Be Named has returned to this country and is once more active._

"'_It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself Lord – well, you know who I mean – is alive and among us again,' said Fudge, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters. 'It is with almost equal regret that we have report the mass revolt of the Dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry employ. We believe the Dementors are currently taking direction from Lord – Thingy …'"_

"Reading the _Sunday Prophet_ I see," said Remus to Alexia.

Alex tore her eyes away from the paper and looked at her husband.

"Couldn't resist," she said. "Wonder if they have mentioned that Sirius isn't a criminal yet."

"They either have or will within the next number of hours," said Remus, sitting next to her and placing his arm around her.

"Wonder how Harry and all are going," she said, resting her head on her husband's chest.

"They'll be fine," said Remus, "Madam Pomfrey has been able to work her magic."

"Guess I'll have to resign to letters for awhile," said Alex.

Alex had been advised to leave Hogwarts early by the rightful Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, so is to be able to fully relax.

"We'll be seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione at the train station," said Remus.

"And I can actually walk around without the worry of someone actually wanting me in Azkaban," said the voice of Sirius, as he walked into the lounge room.

He was staying at the Lupin Farmhouse for a while, mainly because he didn't want to be at Grimmauld Place for a long, long time. In fact he would be looking for a place to stay; in the meantime he was welcome to stay with Remus and Alexia.

All charges that had been placed on Sirius were dropped and at the moment, Sirius is keen to know if people actually got that message.

"A free man at last," said Alex.

Sirius just grinned and sat down on the couch opposite to Alex and Remus.



Remus and Alex stood within King's Cross Station, hand-in-hand. With them were Moody, Tonks, Sirius and Arthur, Molly, Fred and George Weasley. They were all in Muggle like clothing.

"Here they come," said Arthur, as Hogwarts students came out two or three at a time when the coast was clear.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stepped on out and straight away they saw the group.

"Ron! Ginny!" Mrs Weasley called, hurrying forward and hugging her children tightly. "Oh, and Harry dear – how are you?"

"Hello Harry," said Remus, when Mrs Weasley let go of Harry.

"Hi," said Harry. "I didn't expect … what are you all doing here?"

"Well," said Sirius, with a grin, "we thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting them take you home."

"I dunno if that's a good idea," said Harry at once.

"Oh, I think it is," growled Moody, who had limped closer to him. "That'll be them, will it, Potter?"

Alex followed the thumb Moody had placed over his shoulder to see a thin, blonde woman, a beefy looking man with moustache and a large blond boy all standing with appalled looks on their faces.

"Ah, Harry!" said Mr Weasley. "Well – shall we do it, then?"

"Yeah, I reckon so, Arthur," said Moody.

Mr Weasley and Moody took the lead across the station towards the Dursleys, who were apparently rooted to the floor. Hermione gently removed herself from her mother's arms to join the group.

"Good afternoon," said Mr Weasley pleasantly to Uncle Vernon as he came to a halt right in front of him. "You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley."

Alex saw plain and clear that Mr Dursley certainly did remember Mr Weasley, how she didn't know. Mrs Dursley looked frightened and embarrassed, while the boy, Dudley, seemed to be trying to look small and insignificant, which proved to be a challenge due to his size.

"We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry," said Mr Weasley, still smiling.

"Yeah," Moody growled. "About how he's treated when he's at your place."

"I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house -"

"I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley," said Moody.

"And on contraire, it is very much my business to know if my Godson is being well treated," Sirius spoke.

"Y-your Godson!" Mr Dursley repeated.

"That's right," said Sirius.

"B-but y-you're a m-mur …"

Sirius looked at Harry, knowing that he hadn't really told the Dursleys all that much about him, but obversely enough to be afraid of him.

"Anyway, that's not the point," interjected Tonks, "The point is, if we find out that you've been horrible to Harry -"

"- And make no mistake, we'll hear about it," Remus added pleasantly.

"Yes," said Mr Weasley, "even if you won't let Harry use the fellytone -"

"Telephone," Hermione and Alex corrected him in whispers.

"- Yeah, if we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have use to answer to," said Moody.

"Are you threatening me, sir?" Mr Dursley said, so loudly that passers-by actually turned to stare.

"Yes, I am," said Moody.

"And do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?" Mr Dursley barked.

"Well …" said Moody, pushing back his bowler hat. Mr Dursley leapt backwards in horror. "Yes, I'd have to say you do, Dursley." He turned to Harry. "So, Potter … give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along …"

Mrs Dursley whimpered piteously, causing Alex to laugh under her breath.

"Bye, then, Potter," said Moody, grasping Harry's shoulder for a moment with a gnarled hand.

"Take care, Harry," said Remus quietly. "Keep in touch."

"Yes, we have so much catching up to cover," said Sirius.

"Harry, we'll have you away from there as soon as we can," said Mrs Weasley, giving Harry a hug.

"We'll see you soon, mate," said Ron.

"Really soon, Harry," said Hermione earnestly. "We promise."

Harry soon walked away with the Dursleys following him.

"Well, we best be off," said Mr Weasley.

"But you better come by for dinner some time," said Mrs Weasley.

The Weasleys all left and Hermione went to her parents to go home with them. Remus and Alex walked hand-in-hand, while Sirius was going to be home later, after his talks with Moody and Tonks.

Alex then placed her hand on her abdomen, she had felt them moving.

"I think we better get the nursery finished," she said.

Remus smiled. "Well, we better get back on home to continue on with it," he said.

Together they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron

The End

* * *

I couldn't kill Sirius, I just couldn't. So the story is sooo going to be different now that he's still here. But since someone begged to not kill him I felt I ought to go by the wishes.

The sequel will be coming soon. Hope you've enjoyed it and in the next Acceptance story, the twins will be born, can't wait to write that.


End file.
